Bebé Grey
by NellyHR
Summary: Si leíste la trilogía de Cincuenta Sombras de Grey y quieres saber como fue la espera de Ana y Christian de su pequeño blip, esta historia te encantara. Lee por todo lo que tienen que pasar para que blip llegue sano y salvo a su lado.
1. Capitulo 1 El embarazo de Ana Grey

CAPITULO 1

Me quedé acostada y calientita mirando a mi marido, _próximo a ser papá_, todo acurrucado apoyando la cabeza en mi estómago hinchado, que es donde termina cada noche. A veces el miedo en sus ojos es claro, sé que él está preocupado, pero no tiene por qué. Sé que será un padre fantástico; habla con el bebé todo el tiempo y se me derrite el corazón de amor cada vez que lo hace.

—Buenos días baby.- se despierta mientras besa mi estómago.

—¿A quién le estás hablando?—  
>Le pregunté sonriendo sabiendo que estaba hablando con blip que me hace sentir extraña y calientita en mi interior.<p>

Giró la cabeza sonriendo, se deslizo hacia arriba y a lado de mí bocas susurro…

—Buenos días amor de mi vida— mordisqueando mi oído, haciendo que me derrita por dentro. Oh lo que hace en mí. Y antes de que pueda responder, sus labios están en los míos y él está empujando ese precioso pedazo de él en mi interior que nos lleva a nuestro lugar especial.

—Vaya señora Grey, usted es una mujer increíble que apenas se despierta y puedo hacerle el amor. Y es toda mía— dice mientras se levanta desnudo, dejando que me recupere.  
>Y tengo la oportunidad de observar el sexy trasero de mi marido a través del cuarto.<p>

—Vamos señora Grey, hoy es un día muy ocupado. Trabajo... Cita con la Doctora y luego nuestro anuncio.-gritó desde el baño.

Sonreí, porque al fin podremos decirles, sé que Grace y Carrick ya están al tanto de nuestras noticias, de nuestro paquete de alegría ahora que los dos nos hemos acostumbrado a la idea y además hoy asistiremos a nuestra revisión de 12 semanas para asegurarnos de que todo está bien.

Vamos a anunciarles la noticia al resto de la familia, hemos comprado regalos para todos y así puedan abrirlos. No puedo negar que ha sido un largo proceso el tratar de evitar a Kate y Mía, especialmente cuando organizan las noches de chicas y yo no era capaz de beber, he usado excusa tras excusa. Me hago vieja usando las lesiones que me hizo Jack Hyde para no beber.

—Buenos días, Gail- le digo mientras camino alrededor de la barra de desayuno.

—Buenos días señora Gr... ..Ana— se corrigió y me sonrío, nada va a cambiar mi estado de ánimo para el día de hoy estoy en las nubes.

—¿Y el Sr. Grey?- le pregunto.

—En el Estudio- respondió ella.

Hemos llegado a un punto en el que estamos acostumbradas la una con la otra, que supongo que tenemos un conjunto de rutina entre nosotras dos.

—Me gustaría granola y yogurt, por favor Gail, estaré de vuelta en un momento.

Entro a su estudio haciendo una pausa en la puerta y valla sorpresa, está en el teléfono, otra vez! Niego con la cabeza hacia él, trabaja demasiado. Él se da vuelta me mira con preocupación y yo soy como una madre que regaña a su hijo... Oh, espera voy a ser madre! Me río de mis propios pensamientos.

—¿Algo le divierte señora Grey?- Me pregunta sonriendo mientras coloca su teléfono en su escritorio, le sonrío tocando mi estómago.

—Oh, nada, tenemos un día ocupado hoy. El desayuno es la comida más importante del día, bebé Grey y yo no podemos creer que aún no hayas comido. Tienes tres minutos para llegar a la cocina para el desayuno.- chasqueo los dedos riendo mientras cierro la puerta detrás de mí. ¡Dios mío voy a pagar caro por este atrevimiento después, estoy segura, sin embargo lo espero con ansias.

Me senté en el taburete mirando el reloj en la pared tic, tac... tic, tac… cuento atrás… le quedan 30 segundos, veinte segundos... Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco... Los pasos se escuchan cada vez más cerca.

—Dos, Uno— grita al entrar en la habitación.

Miro hacia arriba y veo su sonrisa radiante que se extiende de oreja a oreja.

—Justo a tiempo señor Grey, me estaba preocupando y me empezaba a picar la palma de la mano.- se ríe envolviendo sus brazos a mi alrededor, acaricia mi cuello y muerde tan seductoramente que la emoción se dispara a través de mí.

—Podría tomarte de nuevo aquí y ahora señora Grey, huele usted divino.- Miro a Gail sonriendo mientras le coloca a Christian pancakes en su lugar.

—No me tiente, señor Grey— susurro de vuelta en su oído muy suavemente. Sonríe, sacude la cabeza y se concentra en su comida.

—Que tengas un lindo día en el trabajo, te recogeré a la una – me dice y Besa mi mano.

—Hasta Luego, Nene.- le digo riendo.

Sawyer abre la puerta y me ayuda a salir de la camioneta, estoy segura que desde que supimos la noticia, Christian les ha indicado que deben tener un cuidado especial conmigo, todos me ayudan cuando estoy entrando o saliendo de los vehículos y nadie me deja llevar nada. Pongo los ojos en blanco al pensar en mi marido sobreprotector.

Al llegar al trabajo se me hace un nudo en el estómago, no me puedo calmar, estoy tan emocionada. Espero que todo esté bien con Blip. Toco mi vientre y me quedo pensando, me sobresalta el oír que llamaban a la puerta de mi oficina, levanto mi cabeza.

— Siento interrumpir Ana, pero todo el mundo está en la sala de conferencias esperando por ti—

—¿Por mí?- no era consciente de que tenía una reunión, me siento confundida.

—Señora Grey, es sobre la reunión para anunciar la sección Infantil que quiere introducir, ya sabe sobre la nueva dirección que quiere llevar la editorial, lo hablo con Roach y su marido la semana pasada.- Hannah me mira esperando mi respuesta, no puedo recordar esto, pero le miento.

—Oh, sí, ¿me puedes traer las notas de mi reunión con Roach y el señor Grey?-.

Ella me entrega una libreta y una pluma y mis notas de la reunión anterior, no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a decir, me pongo a leer las notas de las reuniones anteriores, mientras me dirijo a la sala de conferencias, pero me tropiezo al golpear algo o a alguien no estoy segura, todo pareciera suceder en cámara lenta. Fue un duro golpe, mi cuerpo golpea en el duro suelo debajo de mí. _Eso duele_.

—Señora Grey, señora Grey ¿está bien?- Una manada de gente viene a mi rescate, Hannah está en frente de mí ayudándome a levantarme.

Un dolor agudo me recorre desde mi estómago hasta mi abdomen, me coloco mis manos sobre mi vientre y me arrodillo por el dolor.

—Ana, ¿Qué pasa?- Hannah me pregunta con preocupación.

—Yo no sé por favor llévame a mi oficina.- tirando de mí misma en posición vertical me tambaleo hacia mi oficina con la ayuda y el apoyo de mi asistente, el dolor que no cede, me aferró a mi escritorio para no perder el equilibrio.

—¿Debo llamar señor Gray?- Pregunta Hannah.

—No, No hay ninguna necesidad de preocupar a mi marido con esto. Debe ser sólo mi momento del mes, ya sabes.-Ella sonrió

—Vamos Ana, te conozco mejor que eso, ¿crees que no lo sé? Todas las visitas a la Dra. Green y los malestares de la mañana, el olor del café que no puede soportar.- dijo con las manos en sus caderas.

—No, en verdad, estoy bien, por favor. No lo llames.- digo en tono severo, pero ¿cómo diablos sabe ella que estoy embarazada, se supone que ella debe organizar todo para mí y estamos en esta situación porque mi asistente canceló todas esas citas, pero no puedo le echar la culpa a ella, es culpa de los dos, sonrío bueno de tres ,mi blip.

Me siento con cuidado en mi silla y después de un rato decido llamar a Christian, tomo mi teléfono, lo sostengo a mi oído y escucho su voz, pero en el teléfono aun no responde.

—Hannah, ¿dónde está? ¿Qué pasó?- se abre la puerta y allí está todo lleno de preocupación, pasando sus manos por su pelo cobrizo. Oh, haciendo eso hace que quiera hacérselo y escucharlo gemir en mi oído, ALTO Ana mi subconsciente grita.

Empiezo a respirar relajada, él está aquí, mi caballero de brillante armadura.

—Te estaba llamando.- le informo.

Él se arrodilla al lado de mí tocando mi vientre, acariciando mi cara y comprueba mirándome de arriba hacia abajo asegurándose de que estoy bien.

—Christian, sólo tuvo una leve caída, Estoy bien.-no tenía nada de calma, estaba enfadado me odiaba incluso cuando le digo que estoy bien, él sabe que no es así, me conoce demasiado bien. Le toqué la cara y el dolor me atravesó, traté de contenerlo sin éxito, sin decir nada me sacó de mi oficina hasta la entrada donde el auto nos espera, me coloco cuidadosamente en el asiento tirando de mi cinturón para fijarme bien en mi sitio.

Saltó para el otro lado y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba sentada en una cama de hospital en espera de la Dra. Green. Me tomo de la mano y el temor fluye a lo largo de su cara, por mí, por el bebé, por nuestra familia.

_**NellyHR**_


	2. Capitulo 2 La Noticia

CAPITULO 2

Estaba muy nerviosa y mi corazón late de manera irregular, con una mano sostengo la mano de Christian y la otra estaba sobre mi vientre protectoramente, recosté mi cabeza hacia atrás en la cama y recé en mi cabeza, por favor por favor por favor, que blip esté bien.

—Sr. Grey...Ana, lamento oír lo de su incidente, deje que la revise. Por favor quítese la falda y las bragas para que pueda examinarla— cerró la cortina para que pudiera cambiarme, Christian se sentó en el otro lado de la cama, y rápidamente me quite la falda y las bragas antes de hacer una pausa.

—Eeeh Dra. Green...—Christian salto repentinamente de el otro lado de la cama tratando de ver lo que tenía en mi mano, ella movió la cortina, entró y vio las bragas en mi mano cubiertas de sangre.

—No entren en pánico, déjeme revisarte—ella dijo muy suavemente,

—¿Qué pasa?— Christian dijo exigiendo una respuesta.

—Señor Grey, Ana esta sangrado podría no ser nada, por lo tanto necesita mantener la calma-—uso sus dos manos para tranquilizarlo y le indico que se sentara.

Me senté en la cama y abrí mis piernas como la Dra. Green me dijo que hiciera, con lágrimas amenazando por salir, Christian sostuvo mi mano y acaricio mi rostro. Oh necesito que esto sea bueno, por favor dios por favor que este bien.

Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por mis mejillas, esta es mi estúpida culpa, siempre propensa a los accidentes Ana. Christian besa mis mejillas cuando mis lágrimas caen.

La pantalla que está cerca de mi muestra a nuestro pequeño blip, escuchamos los latidos de su corazón y miramos fijamente la pantalla ansiosos esperando los resultados de la Dra. Green, que se encuentra al final de la cama y se quita los guantes.

—Todo parece estar bien, sólo han sufrido un duro golpe, pero si hay un aumento en el dolor o que se vuelva cada vez más incómodo, debe volver inmediatamente al hospital.— Ambos nos relajamos, Christian se vuelve hacia mí limpiándose un pequeña lagrima.

—Oh nena, estoy tan feliz de que todo está bien.— susurró mientras besaba mis labios. No contesto

—El pequeño blip de Ana, esta bien.— dice tocando mi vientre hinchado. Pequeño blip a casa por los próximos seis meses.

Nos sentamos en la oficina de la Dra. Green, esperando que ella vuelva con las fotos de nuestro pequeño bebé, le pedimos nueve copias para nuestras pequeñas sorpresas para nuestras familias. Ella le da a Christian todas las copias y él se queda mirando las fotos, la doctora se sienta en su escritorio.

—Ana, tendrás que guardar reposo en cama durante al menos una semana tal vez dos, y mantenerte pendiente de el sangrado, debe parar mañana, pero si continua, Directo al hospital. Quiero verte el jueves a las dos para otro chequeo.—

—Claro... ¿Por lo que el trabajo está fuera de cuestión, cierto?— pregunta Christian.

—Definitivamente, el reposo en cama significa reposo en cama, Ana.— dijo mirando hacia mí, yo era tan predecible, incluso mi Ginecóloga me conocía mejor que yo.

—Cierto, el reposo en cama para usted es…, Oh Dra. Green ¿Qué hay de las actividades sexuales?—

Oh por dios, _CHRISTIAN_ pongo mi mano sobre mi boca, él ni siquiera debería preguntar eso, por favor quisiera salir corriendo y gritando de esta habitación, mi cara se ha vuelto roja y ni siquiera puedo mirar a la Dra. Green, esto es estúpido todo el mundo sabe que tenemos sexo porque yo estoy embarazada, pero realmente tiene que ser tan abierto con esa pregunta.

—Una vez que el sangrado se detenga y ver cómo van los dolores pueden seguir a partir de ahí, ver cómo se siente Ana, pero nada de sexo demasiado duro y no demasiado..— contesta la Dra. Green.¿Cómo pueden todos hablar de sexo abiertamente como ahora?, yo me siento como un niño.

—¿Voy a ser capaz de ir a casa de Grace esta noche?, ya que queremos anunciarles nuestra noticia a toda la familia.— Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—En un par de horas, y nada de movimientos bruscos, debe estar bien sólo por esta noche— yo asiento a su vez.

—Muy bien Dra. Green, Gracias por toda su ayuda.— se levanta Christian.

Al Volver a la Escala Christian observa cada movimiento que hago. ¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Por qué te estás moviendo? Pongo los ojos en blanco por cada preocupación.

Estoy en la cama envolviendo los regalos que hemos hecho y pongo la imagen del pequeño blip en cada marco de fotos que había escrito en gris "_Bebé Grey llegara en 2012_", también pusimos baberos bordados, en cada uno dice "_Amo a mi_... _Abuela / abuelo / tía y tío_.

Luego de haber terminado de envolver las cajas color crema con un lazo de color marrón claro envuelto alrededor, y en cada uno el nombre escrito en una tarjeta que puse en la parte superior para que supieran de quién era cada uno cuando los entregáramos.

Hubo dos regalos que separe, una para mi madre y Bob y otra más para mi papá.

Íbamos a volar y verlos este fin de semana, pero sospecho que ahora que me ha ordenado descansar, Christian no me dejara viajar, tendré que esperar para preguntárselo.

Me ayudo a quitarme la ropa y me levantó de la cama hacia el baño.

—Christian, estoy bien como para ir al baño— le dije sonriendo mientras nos metimos en el baño.

—No movimientos bruscos ¿recuerdas?, Ordenes de la doctora— suspiré.

Me lavó el cuerpo pasando sobre mis pezones que respondieron a la atención de inmediato y mi respiración acelerada revelo mi excitación, levantó las cejas cuando me volví hacia él. Lo deseaba desesperadamente, pero yo sabía que no iba a ceder. Gracias a la Dra. Green que le dio luz roja.

Casi estoy lista, solo puse un poco de maquillaje en mi cara, me puse un vestido color ciruela suelto con una chaqueta de punto negro en la parte superior, las botas negras planas y medias negras.

Entré en la gran sala y espere a que terminara su llamada, me senté en el sofá blanco y traté de ocultar mi mueca de dolor cuando lo hice, pero lo noto.

—¿Estás segura de que esto no puede esperar hasta que estés lo suficientemente bien?-

—Oh Christian, estoy bi... bueno para que no estés preocupándote demasiado te diré si tengo que volver a casa—

Él me miró, advirtiéndome sin abrir la boca. -Lo Prometo-, asintió dándome el brazo listo para acompañarme a nuestro vehículo en espera.

—Taylor, No te olvides de las bolsas por favor.— gritó, oh sí nuestros mejores regalos, no hay que olvidarlos.

Llegamos a casa de sus padres, y me ayudó a salir del vehículo con demasiada cautela, Grace y Carrick nos recibieron en la puerta, Grace me abrazó con mucho cuidado.

—¿Cómo te sientes cariño?, Christian me llamó antes.

—Estoy bien, gracias Grace.

Carrick me besó la mano que era probablemente el lugar más seguro porque su hijo sobreprotector piensa que estoy hecha de cristal.

Taylor lleva las bolsas con los regalos a la puerta y Carrick los toma y los deja justo afuera de la puerta de la sala de estar, donde todos esperan nuestra llegada. Caminamos hacia dentro y Christian para un poco delante de mí protegiéndome como un animal.

—Vamos Christian, que no van a saltar sobre mí— Le sonrío,

—Yo sé cómo son, y no voy a permitir que cualquier peligro potencial venga hacia mi familia- lo miro a sus ojos grises, de gris a azul, veo el amor en sus ojos y sé que él lo necesita para que esto funcione sin problemas. Asiento con la cabeza.

Christian se aferra a mí cuando Kate y Mía me abrazan, lo que no puede hacer que me den un abrazo normal de bienvenida, Kate se le queda mirando y estoy segura que ella lo llama en voz baja pero no entiendo lo que ella dice, Mía abraza a Christian y Kate quien acaba de hacer bromas con él, como de costumbre.

Christian toma dos vasos de limonada casera rosa, y sospecho que Grace lo ha hecho deliberadamente, así que no tengo que negar otra bebida alcohólica, estoy agradecida, ella sabe lo incómodo que es cuando tengo que tratar de explicar el por qué esta vez no puedo beber.

Cuando todos estamos instalados esperando nuestra comida en el salón, Christian me sienta en el sofá y apoya su brazo en el sofá al lado de mí colocando su mano en mi hombro.

—Así que tenemos algunos regalos.— anuncia cuando repartimos las cajas, una para Grace, Carrick, Mia, Elliott y finalmente Kate.

—No los abran todavía.— Se pone cómodo y sostiene mi mano, me aprieta y besa mi pelo.

—Muy bien, ábranlo juntos- instruye. La emoción crece dentro de mí al verlos quitar el lazo y abrir las cajas, en espera de que se den cuenta de lo que significan. Paran y luego el primer pedazo de papel vuela lentamente de la caja, Mía grita —¡Oh mi Dios—

Kate sigue con la misma respuesta, ambas saltan hacia arriba y giran la cabeza a mi dirección, pero Christian las detiene en seco.

—¡Alto!, tuvimos que ir al médico hoy en la mañana, ya que tuvimos un pequeño incidente, sin embargo, la madre y el bebé están sanos, pero tiene órdenes de permanecer en reposo en cama y sin movimientos bruscos, ella solo tiene permiso para venir aquí esta noche.

—Oh esposo mío, ellas no me matarán, hazte a un lado futuro papá- se mueve lentamente sonriendo a su nuevo nombre para que tengan acceso a mí mientras me levanto lentamente, me abrazan y me felicitan en voz baja.

Elliott comenta —Felicidades Bro, sabía que si tenias dentro. — Kate le da un codazo y yo me rio,

—Voy a ser tía, esto es tan lindo me voy a guardar esto y empezare a comprar trajecitos.

—¿Saben que va a ser?- Pregunta Mía.

—No— decimos al unísono. Todo el mundo estalla en risas, Grace se seca los ojos y abraza a su hijo.

—Honestamente, estoy tan feliz, nunca pensé que iba a ser abuela tan pronto, hubo un tiempo en que pensé que nunca tendría un nieto tuyo, y sin embargo, aquí estamos.— Carrick sonríe y nos abraza a ambos felicitándonos. Todos ellos muestran sus baberos entre sí y observan las características del bebé en la copia de la revisión, a pesar de que no hay mucho que ver.

La cena fluyo con Christian asegurándose de que no había nueces o algo que no se supone debo comer en la cena.

—Christian, te olvidas ¿de que soy doctor?.— le dice su madre

—Lo siento mamá, yo sólo, tu sabes...

—¿Eres sobreprotector?— Kate dice sin darse cuenta de lo fuerte que lo dijo. Solo la miré,

—No Kate, él es solo un ansioso futuro papá.— le sonreí a mi marido, él se recostó en su silla y respiró hondo tratando de frenar su ira hacia Kate, levantó el brazo y lo envolvió alrededor de mí, me acercó más hacia él besándome el pelo.

—¿Y cuando llega _bebé Grey_?.— pregunta Mía, le disparé una mirada de preocupación a Kate luego a Christian que ve en dirección opuesta a Kate, todavía está loco ante su comentario. Comienzo a decir calladamente.

—Bueno bebé Grey nacerá en mayo.— Kate me miró sin dejar de sonreír, ¿por qué demonios está sonriendo?

—Ni pienses que conseguirás alejarte de ser mi dama de honor, bebé Grey puede tener el mes de mayo y se puede mover la boda.— miró a Elliott que se encogió de hombros

—Lo que quieras nena— respondió y continuó su conversación con Carrick acerca de otro deporte.

—_Bebé Grey_ puede estar allí con su pequeño trajecito, va a ser tan lindo.— dijo Mía y ambas empezaron a aplaudir y a reír como adolescentes, sonreí al menos Kate no estaba loca.

Kate y Mía empezaron a hablar de los trajes que el bebé va a usar dependiendo si será niña o niño, decidí bloquear esa conversión. Estoy segura que las dos tías vestirán a bebé Grey en la mejor ropa de moda para bebé. Este bebé sea él o ella tendrá el amor y el afecto de todos y cada miembro de esta familia, y por supuesto, Ray y mamá.

Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de mi marido

—¿Estás lista para ir a casa?, creo que hemos tenido suficientes emociones para una noche.— le contesté con _"mmm_", que siguió con un bostezo.

Nos despedimos y nos dirigimos a casa.

No se pierdan bebé Grey que aun quedan muchos capítulos mas ;)  
><em><strong>NellyHR<strong>_


	3. Capitulo 3 Tia Mia

CAPITULO 3

Me moví y me di cuenta que estaba siendo llevada a través del apartamento a la cama, mis párpados eran tan pesadas, sentí que me desnudaban. Traté de despertar sin resultado, este bebé está cambiando mi cuerpo.

Me desperté sola en la cama, escuchando el piano en la distancia, decido a ir a buscar a mi marido y pedirle que regrese a la cama, nunca duerme lo suficiente. Salgo fuera de la cama vistiendo una de sus camisetas y todavía con mi ropa interior, la hemorragia todavía no se había detenido, había cedido pero aun habia un ligero sangrado.

Me dirijo hacia el sonido de la dulce música que toca en la gran sala, me paré en la puerta de la sala apoyadme en el marco de la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirando a ese hermoso hombre, esta medio desnudo tocando las teclas que hicieron ese hermoso sonido, la luz es tenue suficiente para atrapar sus músculos que se mueven con cada movimiento que hace.  
>wow el dios del sexo, algo tenia que hacer ahora para tenerlo dentro de mí.<p>

Los sonidos dulces que se hacen cada vez que toca una tecla, todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que tengo mi propio pequeño show en frente de mí. Se apoya en el lado del piano con un codo y empieza a sonreír con una sonrisa encantadora.

—¿Todo bien, señor?— Pregunto sin moverme del marco de la puerta, gira su cabeza al oír el sonido de mi voz y aparece un ceño en su rostro.

—Y Quién dijo que usted podía levantarse de la cama, señora Grey— Quiero rodar mis ojos, pero decido no hacerlo. Él se desliza a mí, Oh esos pantalones colgando de la manera que lo hacen, Dios lo deseo tanto, mi boca se vuelve seca, me alcanza y me besa en la frente.

—Así que ¿Por qué no estás en la cama?.

—Estaba sola.— Miro a mi adorado esposo mordiéndome el labio, mientras mis manos juegan con los cordones que cuelgan de sus pantalones, él niega con la cabeza y detiene mis manos a medo movimiento.

-No te muerdas el labio, es demasiado tentador. Vamos a llevarte de vuelta a la cama, nena-  
>suspiro y me dirijo con él hacia nuestra habitación, nos acostamos en la cama juntos, él me sostiene cerca con su mano acariciando mi vientre.<p>

—Por favor podrías cuidarte, no sólo eres tú, ahora es nuestra familia la que tienes allí— dice mientras acaricia muy ligeramente mi vientre, me sonríe y pongo mi mano sobre la suya -lo sé- sonrío.

—¿Por qué sonreías cuando estabas tocando el piano?— Le pregunto cuando volteo la cabeza para ver su rostro.

—Simplemente no puedo creer lo afortunado que soy, señora Grey. Si hace un año alguien me hubiese dicho que estaría en una relación y seria un hombre casado y además, de que sería el padre de tu bebé... a veces tengo que recordarme a mí mismo que soy un maldito hijo de puta con suerte..

—Nuestro bebé, Sr. Grey, es nuestra familia— le recuerdo.

—Sí, ahora duerme nena— dice mientras acaricia mi cuello.

—Buenos días, nena.— ni siquiera he abierto los ojos y sonrío mientras acaricia mi cara y me volteo al estirarme en la cama. Se sienta en el borde de la cama con la ropa puesta, todo vestido. Estoy decepcionada me gusta pasar tiempo con mi marido podría acostumbrarme a tener a mi propio presidente a mi entera disposición.

—¿Me dejas tan pronto?— Pregunto.

—Me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo todo el día, pero tengo una reunión temprano y tengo una familia que mantener— respondió, se está riendo de mí.

—Le dije a Mía que viniera para que te haga compañía hoy— Suspiro levantándome.

—¿A qué hora llegarás a casa?— Le pregunto como un adolescente malhumorado.

—Me esforzaré por estar de vuelta tan rápido como pueda y rescatarte de mi hermana, no te levantes por nada, guarda reposo, ella es consciente de eso le di instrucciones estrictas-

—No esperaría algo diferente, Sr. Grey.

—Nos proponemos complacer señora Grey- me besa apasionadamente y luego se va con demasiada rapidez.

—Buenos días Gail— Le digo cuando llego a la cocina toda adormilada y como estoy en casa obligada estoy usando mi ropa cómoda.

—Emm… señora Grey, no debería estar en cama guardando reposo?, el Sr. Grey no estará feliz cuando sepa que se ha levantado.— Le doy una mirada consternada, se me pego esto de Christian y ahora tengo que relajarme.

—Pero estoy en casa y el señor Grey no necesita ser informado si me levanto de la cama señora Jones— Me siento agitada ya no había utilizado el "_señora Jones"_.

Cálmate Ana, ella sólo está preocupada por ti y Blip trato de decirme a mí misma. Entonces siento una pizca de culpabilidad a través de mí por la manera que acabo de manejar esta situación, ¿Cómo hace esto Christian todo el día? Soy muy blanda o tal vez debería pensar en leer un poco de su libro de cómo hacerlo. NO NO NO Ana, ¿qué demonios estás pensando? Niego con la cabeza a los pensamientos estúpidos que recorren mi cabeza.

—¿Podrías prepararme pancakes y tocino, Gail?— le pregunto.

—Por supuesto, hoy luce muy radiante, ¿cómo se siente usted y el bebé?-

—Estoy mucho mejor, gracias Gail. Creo que este bebé está constantemente hambriento— Sonrío.

—Me alegro de verte comer mucho más y sé que al Sr. le encanta, pero debes descansar al Sr. Grey no le gustara que ande caminando— tengo un sentimiento furtivo este es el código para _"él se enterará"_ así que accedo, es agotador tratar de escapar de Christian Grey todo el día así que yo asiento en respuesta.

—Futura mamá... ¿Dónde estás?— Pongo los ojos en blanco y dejo escapar un gran suspiro, Oh aquí vamos te acostumbrarás a la tía Mia, bueno eso creo, pienso acariciando mi viientre.

—Aquí Mía— grito fuera de la habitación.

Ella luce despampanante en sus jeans ajustados y escotado top.

—Maldita sea Mía, sólo serás la niñera, no iras a un club— Ella se detiene en seco y la sonrisa se le desvanece mientras se mira su atuendo.

—Pero te ves increíble, no te preocupes— su sonrisa regresa.

—Lo sé— y ambas reímos. Ella se sienta en el extremo de la cama donde mis pies descansan.

—Me traje algunos sets de manicura, voy a consentirte hoy, serás una mamá con estilo. Yo puedo hacerlo todo mientras estás en la cama, no tienes necesidad de moverte .

—Oh Mía, no es necesario, estoy bien, sólo que Christian es demasiado sobre protector— Ella apunta su dedo índice hacia mí.

—No voy a aceptar eso, es mi sobrina o sobrino el que tienes allí y hare lo que es mejor para el bebé, tu lo proteges durante nueve meses teniéndolo dentro de ti.— estoy siendo regañada, ella está del lado de Christian, hoy debe ser el día de conspirar contra Ana.

Hoy fue un día muy largo, no me he movido de la cama, me hicieron pedicura esta mañana y me dijeron que me daría una manicura después de haber dormido.

Me acosté en la cama y me di cuenta de que eran casi las dos de la tarde, debo haber dormido durante horas. Me levanté y me dirigí a la sala principal, donde tanto Mía como Gail me saludaron,

—Eso huele delicioso, Gail, ¿qué es?-pregunte.

—Macarrones con queso, ¿quieres un poco?— sólo el sonido de Macarrones con queso me hizo sentir náuseas y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo al baño con la mano tapándome la boca, corriendo a través de nuestra habitación esperando llegar al baño. "justo a tiempo"

Mía me siguió con preocupación se quedo de pie en la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—¿Estás bien, ¿necesitas algo?.

—No Mía, voy a estar bien, gracias. Voy a limpiarme y me uniré a ustedes en unos minutos— después de que ella se fue, pude tener unos momentos de privacidad, me levante, me limpie la boca y me cepille los dientes, poniéndome agua fría en mi cara y en mi cuello caliente, me sentí mucho más limpia ahora.

Me dirigí de nuevo en la gran sala y los dos pares de ojos se clavaron en mí.

—¿Estás bien, Ana?— Mía y Gail dicen juntas.

—Sí, pensé que se me estaba pasado esta etapa, no me había pasado en días.

—A veces, se tiene que pasar por todo eso por un tiempo – dice Gail, pero al ver mi ansiedad por su declaración en voz baja dice.

—Pero probablemente esta fuera la última, ¿Qué te gustaría para la comida?

—Tal vez solo un poco de ensalada, ¿Mía ya comiste?.

—Sí, gracias, Gail hizo unos sándwich- Sonrío, ella no retira la mirada de su Ipad.

Después de haber comido, me uno a Mía en el sofá blanco y Gail enciende el fuego, es tan cómodo con el fuego de encendido.

Volteo a ver la pantalla de su IPad.

—Mía... ¿Qué estás viendo?— Estoy preocupado ahora, ella y Kate van a ser así todo el tiempo de mi embarazo.

—Oh, sólo tomando algunas ideas, mira— se mueve más cerca de mí, así que estamos sentadas muy juntas y ella me está mostrando todos los elementos y diseños del cuarto del bebe que ha elegido, sin embargo, voy a tener que hablar con Christian, no hay manera de que la tía Mía se está apoderando de nuestra casa también. La amo y a todos los demás, pero mami y papi van a tomar las decisiones.

Mi teléfono emite un sonido y es un sonido de bienvenida sé quién es antes de tomar mi teléfono.

**De: Christian Grey  
>Fecha: 8 de Noviembre de 2011, 14:45<br>Para: Anastasia Grey  
>Asunto: ¿Descansando?<strong>

**Y, ¿cómo se siente mi familia el día hoy?  
>¿Mi hermana te hace compañía?<strong>

**Te extraño nena! (y al pequeño blip)  
>xx<strong>

**Christian Grey**

**Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

Oh me encanta que diga que me extraña a mí y a blip.

**Para: Christian Grey  
>Fecha: 8 de Noviembre de 2011, 14:50<br>De: Anastasia Grey  
>Asunto: Demasiado descanso<strong>

**Señor Grey:**

Su familia se siente mucho mejor, por el momento.  
>Acabamos de despertar de una siesta por la tarde (que era necesaria),<br>y me comí el almuerzo para que se guarde esa mano traviesa  
>porque me lo acabe todo.<p>

**En cuanto a la tía Mía ella está siendo la tía Mía,  
>está diseñando el cuarto de nuestro bebé (ojos en blanco a Mía NO a ti!).<br>Tenemos mucho que arreglar en la nueva casa, tal vez podríamos  
>comenzar con el cuarto de Blip antes de mudarnos?<strong>

**¿A qué hora llegarás a casa para rescatarme de la más que emocionada tía Mía?**

**Ana y Blip**

**PD. Nosotros también te extrañamos MUCHO! Y te queremos. Xx**

—No pueden estar lejos el uno del otro por un día completo?- Mía me pregunta.

—¿Qué?— le contesto inocentemente

—Es Christian, Lo sé por la sonrisa en tu cara cuando viste el correo electrónico— me sonrojo y sonrío, hay una respuesta de inmediato.

**De: Christian Grey  
>Fecha: 8 de Noviembre de 2011, 14:54<br>Para: Anastasia Grey  
>Asunto: Seguridad Familiar - DESCANSA<strong>

**Señora Grey:**

**Me alegro de que se sienta mejor, pero recuerda lo que la doctora dijo,  
>que al menos una semana de reposo en cama, tal vez dos.<br>Por favor, recuerde que para usted son dos.  
>¿Cuántas veces tengo que recordarle esto?<strong>

**En cuanto a Mía, te rescatare pronto y podremos discutir sobre la casa  
>cuando estés mucho mejor.<br>Voy a terminar esta reunión aburrida pronto.**

**Contando los minutos hasta poder verlos.  
>Los amo.<br>xx**

**Christian Grey**

**Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.**

—Sabes Ana, estoy muy feliz. Sinceramente, nunca imaginé que todo esto iba a sucederle a nuestra familia, a lo mejor con Elliot golpeando un poco a una rubia tonta... Lo siento No quise decir...-.

—No te preocupes— no me ofende se que ella no lo quiso decir por Kate.

—De cualquier manera yo sólo quería que supieras que estoy tan agradecida de que tú y Kate se haya unido a nuestra familia y ahora vamos a tener a bebés Grey corriendo por ahí—

—Tranquila Mía, sólo será uno por un largo tiempo. No sé si Christian podría soportar a más de uno— las dos reímos.

—De todos modos… solo decía...-. Ella agarra su Ipad y me muestra diferentes temas para el cuarto del bebé.

—Ni siquiera he pensado en estas cosas Mía- me enseña imágenes azules, rosas, cremas, blancos, tema animal, osos… y continúa.

Me siento con ganas de quedarme dormida, pero mantengo abiertos mis ojos para no molestar a mi cuñada.

—Cariño, ya estoy en casa— escucho desde el pasillo, mis ojos se abren como platos y me saltan y giran hacia la puerta esperando a que mi marido me rescate.

-Estoy aquí nene- respondo, la sonrisa en mi está dividiendo mi cara, estoy tan feliz de verlo, sé que sólo ha sido un par de horas, pero he extrañado a mi hombre. Él entra en la gran sala, se dirige directamente hacia mí mientras me arrodillo en el sofá apoyado en el respaldo, él se para detrás del sofá y me alcanza y yo estiro mi cuerpo y él me sostiene en mi trasero, lo beso profundamente, él responde una vez más se aleja.

—¿Me extrañaste? –

—Sí – respondo jadeando-

—¿Qué pasó con el reposo en cama y sin movimientos bruscos?- Oh aquí viene el Sr. Sensible Grey, que me coloca en el suelo con cuidado

—Oh Christian, estoy bien, he dejado de sangrar como dijo la Dra. Green— Le guiño hacia él con la esperanza de que podríamos jugar esta noche, estoy tan desesperada por que me toque. Oh Mía sigue aquí, Ana ALTO.

—Hola Mía, ¿cómo estuvo tu día?— Christian pregunta al mirar en su dirección

—Bien Christian, mimado a mi cuñada y hemos estado buscando ideas para el cuarto del bebé, no tenemos mucho tiempo para organizar las cosas ya sabes. ¿Cuando estará la casa lista para la decoración?-

—No sé, voy a tener que preguntárselo a Elliot. No he estado allí por un tiempo— dice Christian frotándose la cabeza, se gira y se dirige fuera de la sala diciendo a gritos.

—¿Te quedas a cenar, Mía?.

—No, tengo una cita con Ethan esta noche, aunque gracias… - ¿Ethan? Levanto las cejas.

— Solo nos tomamos las cosas con calma, todavía no es seguro debido a Kate y Elliot -

— HOMBRES Eh!— Digo estirando mis manos en el aire y ambos se ríen.

—Muchas gracias por lo de hoy Mía, me encanto. Debemos hacer esto más seguido- le doy un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo ligero, ella me abraza la espalda y me toca el vientre y me dice susurrando.

—Cuida a tu mami, tu tía Mía te quiere mucho-

—Oh Mía, deja de ser tan cursi- me río cuando ella sale de la habitación.

—Laters Ana .

— Laters —sonrío, todo el mundo ha agarrado esa frase Gracias a Elliot.

Los escucho hablar despacio desde el pasillo, me muevo despacio hacia ellos dando golpecitos con el pie, sé que están hablando de mí, porque me miran y sonríen.

Mía abraza a Christian y grita -Laters chicos-.

Christian regresa hacia mí que todavía estoy dando golpecitos con mi pie, sonríe

—Señora Grey, ¿está todo bien?— él sabe que no lo está, pero se pone delante de mí sabiendo que no voy a estar enojada por mucho tiempo.

—Bueno, no soy estúpida y no tengo una enfermedad, estoy embarazada Christian, Deja de tratarme como si tuviera una enfermedad grave- Digo todavía golpeando mi pie contra el suelo de baldosas.

—Lo sé, pero tú eres mi familia y tengo la intención de protegerlos en todas las formas posibles— dice mientras nos miramos a los ojos, al ver el amor que tiene en su mirada hacia nosotros mientras permanecemos en silencio suspiro y digo—-Lo sé –.

Cenamos en la mesa del comedor para cambiar, Christian me habla de sus reuniones y la comida que está organizando para los países del tercer mundo que apoya, mi filantrópico cincuenta.

—Ya que termino señora Grey, a la cama— no era una pregunta era una afirmación. Me paro a recoger los platos.

—Déjalos, Gail los recogerá— Yo frunzo el ceño y quiero discutir con él, pero no tengo la energía.

Me pone a la cama, ni siquiera tengo la energía para tratar de persuadirlo a que me toque, a que me haga el amor

.  
>Mis ojos son pesados y me deslizan directamente a mis sueños.<p> 


	4. Capitulo 4 Triste Despedida

CAPITULO 8  
><em>"Triste Despedida" <em>

Me despierto al sentir algo en mi estomago, Oh! No Blip!, pienso al tocar mi vientre, pero me siento bien, no es el bebé quien me ha despertado, es el hambre atroz que siento, bueno tal vez si tenga que ver con Blip.

Miro el reloj de la mesita de alado y marca las 3:20 am, esta es la primera vez que me despierto con algo tan simple como el hambre, pero no me culpo, últimamente Blip hace que me de hambre a todas horas, este bebé hará que pronto parezca globo.

Christian esta abrazado a mí, con sus piernas entre las mías, se ve tan tranquilo y relajado así, pero tengo que moverlo, solo un poco, tengo mucha hambre y por más que ame verlo así tengo que liberarme y llegar a la cocina.

Muy despacio quito su brazo de mí alrededor y bajo una pierna lentamente y después la otra; él se mueve y gime pero no se despierta, afortunadamente.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras no quiero hacer demasiado ruido y despertar a alguien. Enciendo las luces de la cocina y llego directo a mi objetivo: el refrigerador, lo abro y por suerte aun hay algo de la cena de anoche de la señora Jones, _pasta Alfredo_, la saco y la pongo en el microondas esperando con ansias esos 2 minutos que marque. Al fin escucho el sonido indicándome de que mi pasta está caliente. Huele delicioso, me siento en un taburete de la barra de la cocina y me dispongo a comerla. Oh Dios, me sabe a gloria.

Cuando estoy a medio banquete escucho a Christian llamarme -¿Ana?- dice entrando a la cocina.

—mmm- es todo lo que puedo decir con mi boca llena de pasta.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?-

—Comiendo- le respondo

—¿A estas horas?-

—Blip tenía hambre- y le sonrío

El niega con la cabeza y me sonríe. –Así que el pequeño Blip tenía hambre ¿eh?-

Yo solo asiento ya que estoy demasiado concentrada en terminar mi deliciosa pasta.

—¿Por qué no regresas a la cama?- le pregunto. –Ya casi término, anda ve a dormir.-

—No, te espero, sabes que amo verte comer.- Pongo los ojos en blanco, y doy el último bocado de mi pasta.

—Y ¿cómo se siente blip ahora?- me pregunta Christian.

—Saciado y tranquilo.- respondo

—Bien, volvamos a la cama.-

Le doy mi mano para regresar a nuestra habitación, me siento mucho mejor por haber comido, bueno no del todo, blip no es el único que tiene "necesidades" que cubrir.

Al entrar a la habitación miro a Christian, se ve tan guapo a esta hora, solo lleva el pantalón de la pijama que le quedan divinamente y siento una punzada ahí abajo, deseándolo.

—Sabes, Blip no es el único con hambre- Le digo.

—¿De verdad Sra. Grey?-

—De verdad Sr. Grey- afirmo mirándolo a los ojos.

—Bueno, habrá que solucionarlo, usted no puede quedarse con hambre- Me dice mientras se acerca a mí, me toma de la cintura y comienza a besarme. Respondo a su pasión y al cabo de un momento somos pura lenguas y manos.

Me acerca despacio y con cuidado a la cama sin despegar su boca de la mía, lo único que puedo hacer es gemir, lo deseo tanto y ahora mismo lo quiero dentro de mí.  
>Pronto, la camisa que llevaba puesta de Christian desaparece y comienza a chupar mis pechos y mis pezones, lentamente uno a uno, gimo de placer y arqueo mi espalda instintivamente, oh se siente tan bien, mis pechos están muy sensibles así que cada vez que chupa mis pezones siento una descarga de energía acumulare allí abajo.<p>

—Christian Por Favor— le suplico.

El continua con la lenta tortura acariciando todo mi cuerpo, puedo sentir su erección crecer bajo sus pantalones. Sigue descendiendo por mi vientre hasta llegar a mi sexo.

—Hueles tan bien Anastasia- Me susurra y comienza a utilizar su lengua experta, haciendo círculos en mi clítoris. Oh Dios! Se siente tan bien, yo solo gimo y me retuerzo.

—Christian— susurro y pongo mis manos en su cabello estirando un poco. Estoy al borde, a punto de llegar al orgasmo cuando él se detiene y se levanta. —Date la vuelta- me ordena y yo obedezco. —Lo hare despacio nena, no quiero lastimarte, ¿está bien?- yo solo soy capaz de asentir, lo quiero adentro de mi ahora.

Y así lo hace, entra despacio, llenando cada espacio de mí, se siente tan bien, y en esta posición hace que entre más al fondo. Se detiene y empieza a salir lentamente y después entra de nuevo. Me penetra muy suave. –Christian más rápido- le pido. Y así lo hace, pero con mucho más cuidado que antes. Cada envestida se siente como el cielo, llena de amor y dulzura, tomamos un ritmo, dentro fuera, dentro fuera. El gime en mi oído y eso hace que me excite aun más. –Vamos nena, córrete para mí- sus palabras son mi perdición y llego a mi orgasmo diciendo su nombre, momentos después el llega al orgasmo también susurrando mi nombre.

Estoy agotada y jadeando pero satisfecha, Christian esta recostado en mi pecho con su mano en mi vientre acariciándolo. –Los amo- susurra. –Nosotros También- contesto. Y caigo en un sueño profundo de nuevo.

Hoy es el último día de mamá aquí en Seattle, así que decidí pasar el mayor tiempo que pueda con ella ya que no la veré en un buen rato, hasta el nacimiento de Blip, por lo menos.

—Así que, ¿que te gustaría hacer en tu último día aquí mama? – le pregunto al sentarme a su lado en el sofá. Ella está tranquila sentada viendo un poco de T.V.

—Aun no lo sé cariño, tal vez estar contigo lo mas que pueda.-

—Eso sin duda mamá, pero ¿no tienes algo mas en mente?, algo que quieras hacer.-

—Bueno, me encantaría ir de compras contigo cariño, pero es caminar demasiado y sé que no sería bueno para mi nieto o nieta, además de que Christian no creo que lo aprobaría.- Por una vez agradezco el tener que estar en reposo. Odio ir de compras.

—Así que porque mejor no me enseñas el cuarto del bebé y platicamos un rato, como madre e hija.-

—Claro mamá, te encantara, vamos.- le digo levantándome, y ella me sigue.

Son las seis de la tarde y mamá tiene que irse, el tiempo pasó volando, le encanto el cuarto de blip, aun mas el hecho de que Christian lo haya pintado y decorado el mismo; en cuanto la charla fue buena, necesitaba estar y hablar con mi mama, que me diera consejos sobre cómo cuidar bebes, ya que pronto seré madre y no estoy relacionada con ello.

—¿De verdad te tienes que ir mama?- la despido con ojos llorosos

—Si, Ana cariño, Bob tiene que regresar al trabajo mañana-

—Claro mamá lo entiendo, es solo que me gusto estar contigo.-

—Volveré pronto, no me perdería por nada el nacimiento de este pequeño.- dice acariciando mi vientre.-Cuídalos mucho Christian- le dice a él volteándolo a ver, el está a mi lado. –Claro Carla- le contesta y ella le da un abrazo y uno mucho más fuerte a mí.

Me despido de Bob con un abrazo rápido.

—Te veré pronto mamá- Le digo adiós con la mano y siento que las lágrimas inundan mis ojos. Christian me acerca más hacia él y me da un beso en el pelo.

—Tranquila nena, los veremos pronto- me dice Christian.

—Lo sé- le contesto y lo abrazo fuerte sollozando.  
>No sé porque me siento así, como si no volviera a verla nunca más. Hormonas, estas malditas hormonas hacen todo más trágico en mi.<p>

Regresamos a la camioneta, volviendo a la nueva casa, donde Ray nos espera para irse en el Charlie Tango.

Muy bien, toma dos, a preparar los pañuelos.

HOLA NENAS QUE ME LEEN!  
>Espero y mi historia les este gustando! Soy nueva aqui en Fanfiction y aun me confundo un poquito sobre su uso pero hay voy aprendiendo...<br>Actualizare el próximo jueves 22 de enero para que estén super pendientes...

Later's nenas!  
><em><strong>NellyHR<strong>_


	5. Capitulo 5 Hablemos de Trabajo

CAPITULO 5_  
>"Hablemos de Trabajo" <em>

Al despertar, mire a mi alrededor y el lado de Christian estaba vacío, ¿a qué hora se fue?, no lo sentí para nada. Y no se despidió de nosotros. Al darme la vuelta en la cama encuentro una rosa roja y una nota.

_"__Buenos Días Señora Grey. Disculpe que no la despertara  
>para despedirme, pero se veía usted hermosa y no tuve corazón<br>para interrumpir tus sueños. Te amo._

_Tuyo, Christian x"_

¡Oh mi cincuenta!, y yo pensando en que no se había despedido. Tomo mi blackberry de la mesita de noche y le escribo un email.

**De: Anastasia Grey  
>Fecha: 14 de Noviembre de 2011, 10:15<br>Para: Christian Grey  
>Asunto: Despertando <strong>

**Señor Grey:  
>Despertar y no verlo a mi lado me hizo sentir muy triste.<br>Te extraño.**

**Tu Ana**

**x **

**PD. Me encanto la rosa y nota de buenos días.  
>PDD. Te amo.<strong>

Dejo el teléfono en la mesita y me levanto rápidamente hacia el baño para hacer pis, ya no aguanto más. En mi transcurso escucho el sonido de mi blackberry pero es más urgente llegar al baño.

Al regresar tranquila y con la vejiga vacía, leo la respuesta de Christian.

**De: Christian Grey  
>Fecha: 14 de Noviembre de 2011, 10:18<br>Para: Anastasia Grey  
>Asunto: Mi bella durmiente<strong>

**Señora Grey:**

**Me alegra saber que apenas despierta, recuerda que aun  
>estas en reposo. Por cierto, ¿ya has almorzado algo?<br>También te extraño nena, a ti y a Blip.**

**PD. Solo fue un pequeño detalle.  
>PDD. También te amo <strong>

**x**

**Christian Grey  
>Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.<strong>

Pongo los ojos en blanco al leer el email, es un mandón, pero la verdad es que si tengo hambre y mucha; Contesto a su email.

**De: Anastasia Grey  
>Fecha: 14 de Noviembre de 2011, 10:25<br>Para: Christian Grey  
>Asunto: Ojos en blanco <strong>

**Pues ya que lo pregunta señor Grey, no aun no he ido  
>a la cocina por un delicioso almuerzo, eso iba a hacerlo<br>justo ahora pero usted me distrae.  
>Y si, se que aun estoy en reposo, pero ya esta es la última<br>semana, Ya no resisto más! ¡Quiero Trabajar!**

**Te amamos **

**Ana y Blip (hambrientos aun)**

Me visto con unos jeans que aun me cierran, una blusa blanca suelta del estomago y mis converse y bajo a la cocina.

—Hola Gail, buen día- Le digo al verla en la nueva cocina alistando y familiarizándose con todo.

—Buen día Ana, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy?- me pregunta con una cálida sonrisa.

—Muy bien Gail, gracias. Hoy despertamos con mucha hambre, crees que podrías prepararnos, un omelet con queso y champiñones, pan tostado y un poco de jugo de naranja, por favor.-

—Claro Ana, enseguida.- La escucho decir, pero mi celular sonó de nuevo y pongo mi atención en ello mientras espero.

**De: Christian Grey  
>Fecha: 14 de Noviembre de 2011, 10:27<br>Para: Anastasia Grey  
>Asunto: ¿Ojos en blanco?<strong>

**Bueno espero que Blip pueda calmar su hambre pronto, y con  
>usted señora Grey, espero poder ayudarla esta noche.<strong>

**En cuanto el trabajo, olvídalo por esta semana, ponte a leer o a  
>ver algo de t.v. basura para pasar el tiempo.<br>Quiero a mi familia a salvo, así que no hagas NADA que implique  
>movimientos bruscos o algún movimiento. <strong>

**Los veré en unas horas nena.**

**Los amo**

**x**

**Christian Grey  
>Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.<strong>

¿Qué no piense en el trabajo?, es como pedirme que tape el sol con un dedo, es imposible. Que sucede con Christian. Decido ya no contestarle y centrarme en el delicioso almuerzo que la señora Jones preparo. Blip lo agradece.

Es imposible que siga sin hacer nada, ver televisión o incluso estar en la biblioteca ya no me entretiene, son poco mas de las dos de la tarde y estoy más aburrida que una ostra, quiero regresar a mi oficina, hacer algo más productivo con mi tiempo.

Decido llamar a Hannah a la oficina para saber cómo están las cosas, que ha pasado en la última semana. Tomo mi blackberry y marco.

—Grey Publishing, habla Hannah-

—Hannah, hola soy Ana.-

—Ana Hola, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé?, me quede preocupada, ya no  
>supe nada después del incidente la semana pasada…-<p>

—Emm… todo bien con nosotros Hannah, gracias, solo hablaba para saber  
>como va todo, ¿qué novedades hay?-<p>

-Oh aquí todo bien Ana, un montón de trabajo te espera  
>al volver, hay nuevos editores que piden hablar contigo, ya programe<br>las citas para las próximas semanas, además de nuevos  
>manuscritos que solo tú puedes atender, pero aparte de eso<br>todo marcha muy bien, estoy encargándome de hacer  
>lo mas que pueda, ya sabes…-<p>

—Me alegra escuchar eso Hannah, que te parece si me mandas  
>la información de los nuevos editores, así yo los estudio desde casa y<br>cuando los vea no estaré tan perdida.  
>También envíame los manuscritos, así los leo y veo posibles<br>candidatos buenos para Grey Publishing.-

—No estoy segura de eso Ana, el Sr. Grey dejo claro que no se te molestara  
>con nada del trabajo por estas dos semanas-<p>

—Oh vamos Hannah, necesito algo que hacer con tanto tiempo libre,  
>el Sr. Grey no comprende eso. A demás lo hare desde mi casa.-<p>

—Ana, yo… no lo sé-

—Anda Hannah, solo envía la información a mi correo electrónico y listo-

—Pero el Sr. Grey dijo…-

—Hannah, ya me las arreglare yo con el Sr. Grey-

—Mmm… está bien Ana, te las enviare en unos momentos-

—Bien Hannah, Gracias.-

—De nada-

—Te veré dentro de unos días-

—Adiós Ana-

Vaya, con razón no había sabido nada del trabajo, mi cincuenta controlador. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Bueno si sé que voy a hacer conmigo, esperar que Hannah mande la información, es increíble que haya tanto trabajo en tan solo una semana de ausencia, no cabe duda que Grey Publishing está creciendo.

—¿Ana?- Escucho la voz de Christian a la distancia.

—Estoy aquí- Le grito desde la sala de estar, estoy sentada en el sofá revisando mi blackberry, Hannah aun no me envía nada, ya se tardo.

Al sentir entrar a Christian dejo mi celular y mi corazón empieza a saltar de felicidad. Al fin llego, lo extrañe tanto. Pero al voltear a ver su rostro veo que está muy callado, diría incluso que molesto.

—¿Qué pasa?- Le pregunto en tono preocupado.

—Así que decidiste llamar a la oficina y pedir que te enviaran el trabajo a casa.- me dice con voz severa.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?- le pregunto.

—¿De verdad pensaste que no me enteraría? ¿Después de dar ordenes estrictas a tu asistente?- Mierda, Hannah me traiciono, es por eso que aun no recibía nada.

—Christian, yo necesito hacer algo productivo con mi tiempo, me aburro demasiado aquí sin hacer nada- . ¿Por qué no lo entiende?

—Ana es por tu bien y por el de blip.- me dice en tono frustrado pasando sus dedos por su cabello.

—Blip y yo estamos bien Christian, además no es como si hubiera ido hasta Grey Publishing, solo hice una llamada.-

—Si, una llamada pidiendo que te envíen el trabajo- me contesta

—Pero lo voy a realizar desde aquí, está bien, no me moveré, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Porque te molesta tanto?- Aggh de verdad que no lo entiendo. Me molesta que no lo comprenda.

—Ana, la Dra. Green pidió reposo, nada de trabajo, ni siquiera desde aquí, podría causarte estrés y no es bueno ni para ti, ni para blip. Por favor piensa en él, en nuestro bebé- Me dice exasperado casi gritando.

—Pienso en nuestro bebé, como puedes decir que no es así.- le grito indignada. Por dios! Es nuestro bebé y lo amo!

Las lágrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas, de enojo y tristeza a la vez por su comentario.

—Ana, nena, no por favor no llores- Me dice acercándose a mí, su tono de voz en más suave y dulce. –No quise decirlo así, solo es que… no quiero perderlos, no me lo perdonaría, y si puedo evitar que algo les ocurra, lo hare, sabes que soy así- me dice abrazándome y yo lloro aun mas.

—Lo sé Christian, amo a nuestro bebé y entiendo tus razones pero ya no puedo estar aquí así sin hacer nada, me siento inútil- le contesto sollozando.

—Nena, mírame- Me dice apartándome un poco de él tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos y limpiando mis lagrimas con sus pulgares.

—Que te parece si hacemos un trato.- Me dice y yo solo lo observo aun con lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos.

—Yo te permito hacer solo un poco, pero solo un poco de trabajo aquí en la casa, si tú me prometes que estarás tranquila y cómoda mientras lo haces, además tienes que dejar de llorar. ¿De acuerdo?- me dice dulcemente.

Yo solo asiento y trato de tranquilizar mis lágrimas. Me da un beso suave en los labios y me abraza.

—Te extrañe- le susurro aun abrazado de él.

—Y yo aun mas nena, los extrañe mucho- me dice dándome un beso en el pelo.

Me aparta un poco de él, y puedo ver que ahora está mucho más relajado y tranquilo, mi cincuenta voluble, como te amo.

—¿Tienen hambre? ¿O han comido ya?-me pregunta Christian acariciando mi vientre.

Yo niego con la cabeza.

—Bueno en ese caso vamos, veamos que preparo la señora Jones.-Me dice tomando mi mano y llevándome hasta la cocina, pero recuerdo el correo de hoy. Y me detengo.

—¿Christian?-

—Si nena, ¿pasa algo?- Se detiene también y me observa con el seño fruncido.

—Es solo que aun me debes el almuerzo de esta mañana, me quede con hambre- le digo mordiéndome el labio y mirándolo provocativamente.

—Oh nena, no te muerdas el labio, se que aun te debo el almuerzo pero ese será el postre.- dice con su sonrisa que me derrite por dentro.

Siento como la descarga de energía recorre mi cuerpo al oír la promesa en sus palabras. Lo deseo tanto, que esperar me excita aun más.


	6. Capitulo 6 Carta Misteriosa

**CAPITULO 10**

—Oh Christian, por favor- susurro

—¿Quieres que haga que te corras así nena?-me pregunta

Me encuentro en el piso de la habitación de rodillas en el suelo con los ojos vendados y las manos atadas por detrás de mi espalda, jadeando.

Puedo sentir a Christian detrás de mí, con una fusta en sus manos, y cada vez que la pasa sobre mis pechos y desciende lentamente hasta mi sexo, siento como mi sangre arde bajo mi piel, deseando su roce cada vez más.

Deja la fusta sobre mi sexo, acariciando mi clítoris lentamente y a un ritmo constante. Oh Dios se siente tan bien, es una lenta agonía que me lleva al borde del vacío y no resisto más y exploto en mil pedazos, en un orgasmo intenso. Ciento las manos de Christian desplazarse sobre mí con cuidando y desatando mis manos, me levanta y me lleva a la cama.

—Ahh- gimo cuando me penetra bruscamente, pongo mis manos en sus brazos para poder recibir cada embestida. Me besa, y después su boca se queda en mis pechos, chupando lentamente mis pezones, eso hace que entre y salga de mi un poco más lento. Deja de besarme y Aumenta el ritmo de nuevo, mi cuerpo no resiste más y sucumbe ante el orgasmo, dos embestidas más y él se viene dentro de mí diciendo mi nombre.

Nos quedamos acostados jadeando y recuperándonos. Me abraza y yo me dejo llevar a un sueño profundo en sus brazos, mi lugar preferido en el mundo.

Me volteo cuidadosamente en la cama para no despertar a Christian que aun duerme tranquilamente, la alarma no ha sonado, esta vez le gane, estoy tan emocionada que no puedo dormir más. Es lunes y puedo regresar oficialmente a trabajar, estas dos últimas semanas han sido una tortura horrible.

Según Christian me dejaba trabajar desde casa, pero solo podía hacerlo dos horas por día, así que no pude avanzar mucho, me tenía en constante vigilancia de la señora Jones.

—Buenos días, nena- dice Christian mirándome adormilado.

—Buenos días- Le contesto con una sonrisa en mi cara.

—Vaya, hoy si que despertó usted de un muy buen humor Señora Grey.- me dice regresándome la sonrisa.

—Claro que sí Señor Grey, ya que hoy oficialmente regreso a mi trabajo- le digo entusiasmada.

—¿Segura que no quieres esperar otra semana más? ¿Por Blip?- me pregunta acariciando mi vientre.

—Oh vamos Christian, ya habíamos hablado de esto, además Blip está muy bien, emocionado por conocer mi trabajo.-

Desciende sobre la cama hasta llegar a mi vientre, le da un beso y dice -¿Es cierto eso Blip? , ¿Estás emocionado?, no lo creo, tu quieres quedarte aquí tranquilo en casa, ¿cierto?- sigue acariciando mi vientre y yo solo paso mis manos por su cabello, es lindo que hable con blip pero no lograra convencerme.

—Sabes, utilizar a blip no hará que cambie de opinión- le digo y el voltea, me mira un momento y se levanta deprisa.

—Bien, en ese caso, ¡arriba! no querrás llegar tarde, además quiero que te bañes conmigo-me dice dándome su mano. Yo la tomo y me levanto con cuidado de la cama.

Entramos a la ducha, debajo del chorro de agua caliente, noto que Christian se me queda mirándome detenidamente.

—Sabes, creo que blip ha crecido- me dice poniendo sus manos en mi vientre.

—¿A si?- le digo poniendo mis manos sobre las suyas.

—Así es, y te ves más hermosa que nunca- me dice y me besa dulcemente. Empieza a besar mi cuello y yo ladeo la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso, el me acerca más hacia él, y puedo sentir su erección crecer, me dejo llevar por sus caricias, por sus manos expertas que recorren todo mi cuerpo.

—Date la vuelta y pon tus manos sobre la pared. Esto será rápido nena.- me dice Christian al oído y yo obedezco rápidamente.  
>Me toma una pierna y la sube un poco, sosteniéndola, me penetra lentamente y yo gimo de placer, sexo en la ducha es la mejor forma de iniciar el día.<p>

—Eres hermosa Anastasia- me susurra al oído y comienza a aumentar el ritmo, y poco a poco nos dejamos llevar por el orgasmo.

Ya tenía preparada la ropa que utilizaría mi primer de nuevo día de trabajo, un pantalón negro con una blusa color rosa pálido un poco suelta y zapatos negros bajos, además del enorme abrigo que usaría al salir, el cual Christian me obligo a agregarlo al conjunto anoche.

Me dirijo hacia el espejo para aplicar un poco de maquillaje y puedo ver lo que Christian me dijo hace rato, mi vientre a crecido y se nota un poco más, aunque con la blusa suelta que he elegido hoy logro disimularla un poco.

En el trabajo nadie sabe sobre mi embarazo, excepto por Hannah, no sé que pasara cuando se enteren, no quiero más del trato extra-especial que me dan, solo por estar casada con el jefe. Y ni imaginar la prensa, me perseguirán a todas horas para sacarme alguna foto y obtener la exclusiva.

—¿En qué piensas?- me pregunta Christian sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—En que tienes razón, ya se nota mas- digo poniendo la mano en mi vientre. –No podremos ocultárselo a la prensa mucho tiempo más, me preocupa que haya fotógrafos por todas partes queriendo ser los primeros en publicar "_El bebé de Christian Grey"_- le digo en tono preocupado.

—No pienses en eso por ahora nena, aumentaremos la seguridad, además tienes a Swayer.- me dice tratando de tranquilizarme, pero no funciona muy bien.

—Sí, lo sé y es bueno en lo que hace, pero aun así no deja de preocuparme.

—Nena, todo estará bien. ¿Confías en mi?- me pregunta mirándome a los ojos.

—Claro que si Christian, eso ni preguntarlo.- le contesto sin dudarlo.

—¿Entonces nena?, Cuando te he fallado, tu mantén tu mente tranquila, que yo los protegeré, siempre.- me da un beso suave en los labios.

—Anda vamos a almorzar algo, que hoy te espera un gran día- me dice al tomarme de la mano y salimos de la habitación.

Paramos en frente de Grey Publishing, me siento nerviosa y emocionada a la vez, han pasado ya dos semanas desde la última vez que vine a trabajar.

—Aun puedes cambiar de opinión- pongo los ojos en blanco al escucharlo.

—Christian…- le digo en tono cansado.

—Lo sé nena, lo sé, solo te lo recordaba.- me dice con aire inocente.-Solo prométeme que si te sientes mal, por mínimo que sea me llamaras inmediatamente y regresaremos a casa.- su tono es más autoritario ahora.

—Lo prometo Sr. Grey.-Le contesto dándole la mirada más sincera que tengo. –Además tengo a Swayer aquí cerca. Estaremos bien.- digo dándole un beso en la mejilla lista para bajarme.

—Ana… - me detiene Christian por el brazo. – Cualquier cosa, aquí estaré. – Suena preocupado. Oh mi cincuenta, se que harías cualquier cosa por nosotros.

—Lo sé, te amamos.- le doy un último beso en los labios de despedida y me bajo de la camioneta.

Al entrar, todo el mundo se detiene a saludarme y preguntarme como estoy, no me gustan tantas atenciones hacia mí, así que me dirijo rápidamente a mi oficina, para encontrar un poco de paz y poder quitarme este enorme abrigo.

—Ana- salta Hannah de su escritorio al verme.

—Hola Hannah- le contesto inmediatamente con una sonrisa.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? ¿Necesitas que te traiga algo?- me abruma con sus preguntas.

—Estoy bien gracias, solo necesito ponerme al día con el trabajo- le digo abriendo la puerta de mi oficina. Oh como extrañe estar aquí.

—Claro Ana, la agenda se encuentra en tu escritorio, para que veas lo que está pendiente.-Me dice señalando una pequeña libreta.

—Bien, empezare con lo que está marcado como urgente y de ahí ya vemos con que seguimos.-Le contesto al sentarme detrás del escritorio y revisando rápidamente la agenda. ¡Dios! sí que hay trabajo por hacer.

—Muy bien. Entonces te dejo para que inicies con todo.-Me dice y está a punto de salir cuando para de repente. –Oh por cierto, alguien dejo esto para ti en recepción esta mañana- se acerca y me entrega un pequeño sobre blanco.

Lo tomo de las manos de Hannah y lo observo, no tiene escrito quien lo envía.

—¿Sabes quién lo vino a dejar Hannah?- le pregunto observando el sobre.

—No Ana, solo me lo entregaron así en recepción.- me contesta.

—Bien Hannah, puedes retirarte, Gracias.- le contesto con una sonrisa.

—De nada, y lo que necesites solo háblame, vendré enseguida.- Me dice y sale por la puerta.

Me quedo intrigada, observando cuidadosamente el pequeño sobre entre mis manos. Después de un rato, decido abrirlo.

Siento que la sangre abandona mi cuerpo al leerla, es una nota dirigida a mí, me quedo en shock, solo sosteniendo el pedazo de papel entre mis manos. De pronto siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, tengo miedo, mucho miedo por lo que podrían hacerle a mi bebé.


	7. Capitulo 7 Miedo a perderlo

**CAPITULO 7**  
><em>"Miedo a perderlo" <em>

-Vamos nena, tranquilízate.- Me dice Christian abrazándome, y yo lo único que puedo hacer es llorar, estoy muy asustada por la nota que recibí esta mañana.

Después de leerla llame inmediatamente a Christian y le conté lo sucedido, oh más bien susurre, no sé si me entendió bien ya que yo era un mar de llanto, supongo que aviso a Swayer porque llego a mí y me pregunto que sucedía. Intente explicarle pero me fue imposible, así que solo le di la nota. Después salió e interrogo a Hannah y la chica recepcionista.

-La señorita de recepción solo menciono que la carta ya se encontraba ahí cuando ella llego y el día anterior cuando se fue no había nada.- menciona Swayer.

-Entonces debe ser alguien de Grey Publishing quien la dejo.- le responde Christian.

-Es muy probable Señor.- dice Swayer

-Quiero que te reúnas con Taylor inmediatamente y le informes la situación, quiero que investiguen a todo el personal de Grey Publishing, quiero saber quién es el responsable de esto.- manda Christian

-Enseguida señor- Swayer dice y sale por la puerta de la sala de estar.

Sin dejar de abrazarme Christian saca su celular y marca algún número.

-Taylor, Swayer va en camino, te informara la situación, ya le di instrucciones sobre lo que hay que hacer… Bien… - escucho que dice y cuelga.

Después de que Christian llego a GP, notó lo nerviosa que estaba por la nota y le preocupaba que blip pudiera tener repercusiones por mi estado de ánimo, así que decidió que había sido suficiente trabajo por hoy y me trajo de regreso a casa, no quise discutir en ese momento y obedecí.

-Ves nena, te dije que no era buena idea regresar al trabajo, pudimos haber evitado todo esto.- me dice al separarse un poco de mi para verme a los ojos. Estamos sentados en el sillón en la sala de estar y yo solo quiero seguir entre sus brazos.

-Christian… yo… estoy tan… asustada…- le digo balbuceando y soltándome en llanto otra vez.

-Tranquila nena, todo estará bien, trata de calmarte, por blip.- me dice dándome un dulce beso en los labios.

Es verdad, tengo que calmarme, no quiero que esto afecte a mi bebé. Así que respiro profundo y dejo de llorar, solo me acurruco aun más en los brazos de Christian y me relajo, tanto que me quedo dormida.

_No! Mi bebé! Christian! Esto no puede estar pasando, dime por favor que no es verdad.- Grito desesperadamente, histérica, asustada. – Christian quiero a mi bebé, haz que me lo regresen, por favor.- le ruego. - Lo siento nena, se ha ido.- me contesta Christian en un tono desinteresado. - ¡No! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!, Búscalo, busca a nuestro bebé! ¡Por favor! . –El no regresara Ana, Nunca más.- ¿Qué? No, mi bebé, mi pequeño bebé, ¿dónde está?, quien lo arranco de mis brazos… no…no… ¡NO!_

-¡Ana, Despierta! ¡Vamos Ana!.- escucho la voz lejana de Christian y siento como me estruja suavemente.

-¡No! ¡Mi bebé! ¡Christian nuestro bebé! ¿Dónde está?- grito alterada, miro a mi alrededor, todo está en una tenue luz, veo a Christian a mi lado.

-Tranquila nena, todo está bien, fue solo una pesadilla- me dice en una voz suave y se acerca a mí con cuidado. Toco mi vientre inmediatamente y compruebo que mi pequeño blip aun esta dentro de mí, a salvo, me revuelvo y me dejo llevar por el abrazo que me ofrece Christian.

Mi corazón late rápidamente, y mi respiración es irregular _fue solo una pesadilla, fue solo una pesadilla_, me repito a mí misma.

-Christian, tengo miedo- le digo con mis lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y tocando mi vientre.

-Yo estoy aquí nena, nada les pasara, los protegeré con mi vida si es preciso.- me asegura dándome un beso en el pelo y pone su mano sobre la mía en mi vientre.

-Sé que es así.- le contesto, pero el contenido de la nota aun está en mi cabeza.

_Hola Señora Grey,  
>¿así que quiere jugar al cuento de hadas?,<br>pues te demostrare que no siempre terminan con un final feliz.  
>Si yo no puedo ser feliz, ustedes tampoco.<br>Ese pequeño bebé que llevas en el vientre  
>me pertenece, y debe estar conmigo.<br>Estoy más cerca de lo que imaginas.  
>Te estaré vigilando Anastasia.<em>

Recuerdo cada palabra en esa nota, ¿Quién podrá ser? ¿Cómo sabe de blip? ¿Y a que se refiere con que le pertenece?, el es inocente de cualquier cosa, aun no nace y ya amenazan con arrancarlo de mi lado, que ser tan perverso podría imaginar en hacer algo así.

Me quedo callada por un largo rato, despierta aun, acurrucada en los brazos de Christian, hasta que vuelvo a observar a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de donde estoy, nuestra habitación.

-¿Cómo llegue aquí?- le pregunto a Christian confundida.

-Yo te traje hasta aquí, te quedaste dormida entre mis brazos, te veías hermosa y tranquila que no te desperté y te traje a la cama, pensé que te haría bien dormir.- me dice acariciando mi brazo suavemente, eso me ayuda, me relaja.

-Oh- claro no me sorprende, siempre lo hace.- ¿qué hora es?- le pregunto, cuando me quede dormida aun había luz, debí haber dormido durante horas.

-Son las 11:30- me contesta. Vaya si que dormí, serian las 3 de la tarde más o menos cuando me quede dormida.

-¿Tienes hambre?- me pregunta Christian.

Ahora que lo pienso, con todo el susto del momento olvide comer por la tarde, solo había desayunado así que estoy hambrienta, ahora mismo me devoraría una vaca entera.

-Si muchísima, blip y yo estamos hambrientos- le contesto con una media sonrisa en mis labios. –De comida, claro, bueno por ahora.- le digo mordiendo mi labio.

-Ana, no te muerdas el labio, sabes el efecto que tiene en mi, y ahora mismo quiero que tu y este pequeño se alimenten como es debido- dice acariciando mi vientre.

-Vamos levántate, hay que ir a atacar la cocina.- me dice levantándose de golpe.

-¿Tu cocinaras?- le digo en tono burlón y riéndome.

-¿Se está riendo de mi Sra. Grey?- me dice pareciendo indignado pero no lo consigue con la enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-No me atrevería a reírme de sus "_habilidades"_ culinarias Sr. Grey.- le digo haciendo énfasis en habilidades y rio de nuevo

Se ríe junto conmigo. Sabe cómo hacer que me olvide de todo en tan solo un momento. Oh mi cincuenta! … Tomo la mano que me ofrece y bajamos hacia la cocina.


	8. Capitulo 8 Nuevas ¿amistades?

**CAPITULO 8**

-¿Podre volver al trabajo mañana?- le pregunto a Christian cuando estamos en la ducha y el está pasando la esponja por mi espalda. Se detiene por un momento al escuchar mi pregunta, no dice nada y continúa. Estoy a punto de de hablar cuando escucho.

-Hablaremos de eso después.- dice en tono un poco severo. –Date la vuelta.- me ordena y yo obedezco.

Lo tengo frente a mi totalmente desnudo, se ve tan guapo así mojado, pero noto en su mirada que está preocupado, ha estado muy callado con todo lo de esta mañana. Pasa la esponja por mi vientre y se queda allí por más tiempo. Oh mi cincuenta preocupado y sobreprotector.

-Christian- digo su nombre, y el voltea inmediatamente a verme a los ojos. –Estaremos bien.- le digo y le doy un dulce beso en los labios. Tengo que dejar mi miedo a un lado y ser fuerte, por el, por blip El no dice nada, solo me observa y pone sus manos en mi vientre. – ¿Y sabes como estoy segura de eso?- le pregunto y el solo niega con la cabeza. –Porque tu estas en nuestras vidas, y sé que nunca dejaras que algo nos dañe, eres Christian-el-sobre-protector-Grey, ¿lo recuerdas?- solo observo sus ojos al decirlo y puedo observar un poco de brillo y una media sonrisa en sus labios.

-Sí que los soy, nena.- Me contesta.

-Y blip y yo te amamos mucho- le doy una sonrisa y me contesta con un beso.

-Yo también los amo demasiado nena, no soportaría que algo les sucediera o los apartara de mi lado. Los protegeré siempre, porque amo que estén en mi vida, son la razón de ella- .

-Oh Christian, eso es muy lindo.- digo mientras me lanzo sobre él y lo abrazo.

Nos quedamos abrazados un rato bajo el agua caliente, hasta que inhalo profundamente y doy un gran bostezo. No sé cómo es que tengo sueño si hace poco menos de dos horas que desperté de una gran siesta, pero supongo que es por blip y que es casi la una de la madrugada.

-Vamos nena, sequémoste para que puedan dormir.- Dice al cerrar la llave. Salgo de la ducha y tomo una toalla, veo que Christian toma una también, seca rápidamente su cabello y se la envuelve por la cintura. Yo solo lo observo detenidamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, Sra. Grey?- me pregunta en tono divertido.

-Siempre.- le contesto y empiezo a secarme con cuidado todo el cuerpo; me enredo otra toalla en la cabeza y veo Christian sale de la habitación, regresa y ya trae puesto sus pantalones de la pijama y trae en la mano la mía; un camisón de seda azul claro.

Estoy frente al espejo poniéndomelo, cuando me detengo a mirarme con cuidado mi vientre, esta más grande, mi pequeño blip está creciendo, y yo amo tenerlo aun dentro de mi sano y salvo, amo a mi bebé tanto, que no soportaría perderlo.

De pronto siento las manos de Christian que me rodean y pone las manos en mi vientre. Nos quedamos callados por un rato, sus ojos están clavados en los míos en el espejo que tenemos enfrente.

-¿Qué te gustaría que fuera?- le pregunto a Christian que se encuentra ahora con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué cosa?- me dice confundido.

-Blip, te gustaría que fuera niña o niño.- Veo que abre los ojos, ahora si entendiendo a lo que me refería. Se queda callado, pensativo.

-No lo sé, solo quiero que nazca sano.- me dice levantando un poco los hombros al contestar.

- ¿No has pensado en que te gustaría que fuera blip? ¿Tal vez un pequeño Christian?- me volteo para poder mirarlo de frente.

-¿O que tal una mini Ana? – dice levantando una ceja y me mira tranquilo, aun con las manos en mi vientre.

-Supongo que tendremos que esperar para saberlo.- le digo dándole un beso.

-Anda nena a dormir, que es tarde y mañana se levantan temprano.- lo miro sorprendía.

-¿Me dejaras ir a trabajar?- espero su respuesta esperando que yo haya escuchado bien y no se arrepienta de lo que dijo.

-Si nena, podrás ir, pero te digo que la seguridad se duplicara.- me advierte. Y solo puedo mover la cabeza emocionada, pensé que habría una gran discusión sobre esto.

-A dormir.- me dice y yo obedezco felizmente.

-Habrá seguridad afuera, sabrán quien entra y sale de este edificio. Sawyer estará adentro, vigilando. Ana, no se sale por ningún motivo ¿entendido? – Se que en otras circunstancias se me haría exageradas las medidas que está tomando Christian, pero ahora no soy yo quien me preocupa es mi pequeño blip, por el soportare lo que sea necesario.

-Entendido.- Le respondo, le doy un beso rápido y me bajo de la camioneta.

Llego a mi oficina sana y salva, feliz y tranquila por estar aquí, intentare no pensar más en esa carta y hare mi trabajo como siempre, después de todo el edificio está vigilado.

Son casi las once del día y he avanzado gran parte de los pendientes que estaban macados como urgentes, ahora mismo estoy ocupada pensando en contactar a un nuevo editor interesado en GP, cuando escucho que tocan a mi puerta.

-Adelante- se abre y veo que es Hannah.

-Ana, perdón que te interrumpa, pero está aquí Melany Scott, la nueva asistente personal de Roach y quiere hablar contigo.- ¿Nueva asistente? Valla no tenía idea.

-Claro, que pase.- dejo mi trabajo a un lado por un momento, para recibirla.

Después de que sale Hannah, entra una joven, alta, pelirroja, ojos de un gris claro y tez pálida como la mía, es muy hermosa, tiene buen porte y figura, tengo una idea de por qué Roach la contrato.

-Adelante, siéntate.- le digo señalándole la silla frente a mi escritorio

-Gracias Sra. Grey- me dice sentándose.

-Dime Ana por favor, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?- le digo amablemente dándole una media sonrisa.

-En realidad, solo vine a presentarme con usted formalmente, ya que no había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo, ayer vine pero usted ya no estaba, así que decidí probar suerte hoy.- al decirlo pone una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Bueno, no sabía que Roach tenía nueva asistente, ¿desde cuándo trabajas aquí?- tengo curiosidad de saber.

-Esta es mi tercera semana aquí.- contesta inmediatamente. Valla sí que lleva tiempo en GP y yo ni enterada estaba. –Sí, hubiera querido presentarme antes pero ocurrió el incidente que hizo que usted estuviera fuera por un tiempo.- continua diciendo. –Pero ya que usted regreso, bueno aquí estoy.- me da una cálida sonrisa, parece una chica amable.

-Bueno pues bienvenida a Grey Publishing.- le doy también una sonrisa y ella me responde igual.

-Bueno Ana, no te quito mas el tiempo, me retiro, también tengo trabajo que hacer y el Sr. Roach debe preguntarse dónde estoy.- me dice y se levanta de la silla

-Por cierto, soy Melany Scott.- dice y me estrecha su mano. Yo contesto amablemente y al tocar su mano siento una sensación extraña, una mala energía que proviene de ella y recorre mi cuerpo, miro hacia ella, suelto su mano y le doy una ligera sonrisa.

Ella se da la vuelta y sale de mi oficina.

¿Pero que fue eso? Fue tan extraño, pero seguro es mi imaginación, ella es nueva aquí y es normal que tenga desconfianza ¿no?, vamos Ana tranquila, parece una chica tranquila y amable, y parece más o menos de mi edad, tal vez hasta podría llevarme bien con ella. No sé, tendré que conocerla.


	9. Capitulo 9 Nuestra comida y charla

**Capitulo 9**  
><em>"Nuestra Comida y Charla" (subir 1010/14)_

Hoy ha sido un día realmente ocupado, he tenido reunión tras reunión y estoy agotada, pero tengo que ser fuerte, si Christian se da cuenta, lo tomara a su favor para hacerme desistir de venir a trabajar y eso no me gustaría.

Son casi las tres de la tarde cuanto escucho el tono de mi celular.

-¿Hola?- Respondo el blackberry.

-Ana cariño, soy Grace- escucho su tono dulce de voz, no había visto a Grace desde que les anunciamos lo de blip, hace ya casi tres semanas.

-Hola Grace, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Todo bien?

-Oh si cariño, nada de qué preocuparse. ¿y tú? ¿Cómo te has sentido?-

-Muy bien, he estado muy bien. – le respondo lo más segura que puedo, ella no sabe lo de la carta que recibí y es mejor así.

-Me alegra oírlo. Bueno Ana, se que debes estar muy ocupada así que seré breve. Ya hace tiempo que no se de ti y me gustaría verte, platicar y saber cómo están tu y mi nieto. Qué te parece si salimos a comer, ¿tendrás un tiempo libre en la semana?- me pregunta y vaya que tengo llena la agenda pero por Grace me hare un espacio.

-Claro Grace, eso me encantaría, solo debo confirmar mis horas libres y te llamo de vuelta, ¿te parece?

-Oh me parece perfecto cariño, esperare tu llamada. Cuídate y cuida mucho a ese pequeñito.-

-seguro que si, cuídate también Grace.

-Adiós Ana.- me dice y cuelga.

Confirmo con Hannah y afortunadamente tengo dos horas libres el viernes, así que llamo a Grace y le pido que si puede recogerme ella aquí en GP así Christian se sentirá más seguro de que vaya con su mama, a Grace le pareció bien, lo comprende.

Vaya que estoy agotada, solo quiero ver a mi marido, abrazarlo, besarlo, en la comodidad de nuestra casa, pero aun falta un rato para eso. Lo extraño, no he hablado con él en toda la mañana, así que decido mandarle un e-mail.

**De: Anastasia Grey  
>Fecha: 24 de Noviembre de 2011, 16:25<br>Para: Christian Grey  
>Asunto: Te extrañamos <strong>

**Sr. Grey**

**No hemos sabido de usted en todo el día.  
>¿Ya se olvido de nosotros?<strong>

**Te amamos**

**Ana y Blip**

**x**

Espero su respuesta con ansias, quiero saber de él. Y entonces suena mi blackberry. Pongo una enorme sonrisa en mi cara.

**De: Christian Grey  
>Fecha: 24 de Noviembre de 2011, 16:26<br>Para: Anastasia Grey  
>Asunto: Los extraño mucho mas<strong>

**Ana y Blip  
>No podría nunca olvidarme de ustedes, ni lo piensen.<br>He estado un poco ocupado Sra. Grey, disculpe que no  
>me haya comunicado.<strong>

**Los amo **

**x**

**Christian Grey  
>Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.<strong>

Oh como lo extraño, ya quiero salir de esta oficina e irnos a nuestra casa.

**De: Anastasia Grey  
>Fecha: 24 de Noviembre de 2011, 16:28<br>Para: Christian Grey  
>Asunto: Desesperada<strong>

**Me alegra saber que su día ha sido productivo Sr. Grey.  
>¿Vendrás por nosotros hoy?<br>Ya queremos verte **

**X**

**Ana y blip**

Amo leer sus mensajes. Amo a mis cincuenta sombras. Mi blackberry suena de nuevo y lo tomo inmediatamente.

**De: Christian Grey  
>Fecha: 24 de Noviembre de 2011, 16:30<br>Para: Anastasia Grey  
>Asunto: Larga espera<strong>

**Sra. Grey  
>Yo soy el desesperado por verlos, y claro que ahí estaré,<br>puntual nena, como siempre. **

**Tengo una reunión, cualquier cosa Andrea tiene instrucciones  
>de pasarme cualquier llamada o mensaje tuyo.<strong>

**Los veo pronto nena.**

**Laters **

**x**

**Christian Grey  
>Presidente de Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.<strong>

Bueno, yo igual tengo una reunión en diez minutos, así que salgo hacia la sala de juntas.

-Hola Ana- me saluda Melany al reunirse conmigo; también acaba de salir de ahí.

-Hola Melany.- la saludo amablemente.

-Si que estuvo larga la junta. ¿Eh?

-Ni que lo digas.- le contesto con una sonrisa. Ella me sonríe igual, está a punto de contestarme cuando Roach la llama y se aleja hacia él.

Es hora de salir, así que me dirijo a la oficina, tomo mis cosas y me dirijo hacia la salida. Sawyer está ahí, al ver que vengo me saluda con un gesto con la cabeza y me abre la puerta.

Ya está ahí la camioneta, esperándome con Christian dentro. Me subo y ahí está el, tan elegante, tan guapo, con su traje gris oscuro, camiseta blanca de lino y corbata azul marino, se ve como todo un presidente.

-Hola nena- me saluda al sentarme a su lado, estoy feliz de ver a mi esposo.

-Hola- contesto plantándole un largo beso en los labios.

-Te extrañe mucho Sr. Grey.

-Y yo a usted Sra. Grey, ahora hay que ir a casa.- toma mi mano y me da un beso en los nudillos. Eso me relaja inmediatamente.

Taylor mira por el retrovisor un segundo y entra al tráfico.  
>_<p>

Es viernes y hoy es mi cita con Grace, ya estoy lista esperando a que Claire me llame para avisarme que llegó y bajar. Tengo mucha hambre.

Suena mi teléfono y veo que es Grace.

-Hola Grace ¿todo listo?

-No cariño, es por eso que te llamo, se me presento una urgencia en el hospital y tengo que ir inmediatamente, no podre cumplir con nuestra cita, una disculpa enorme Ana.

Me dice Grace al teléfono, vaya eso es triste, estaba emocionada por comer con ella. Además de que no traje nada de comer y blip muere de hambre.

-Oh Grace no te preocupes, entiendo. ¿Lo dejamos para después?

-Por supuesto cariño, Gracias y disculpa.

-No hay problema, nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós Ana.- y cuelga.

Bueno, parece que tendré que comer aquí en la oficina solo blip y yo.

Salgo para encargar algo de comer a Sawyer ya que sola no puedo salir de este edificio.

Estoy a punto de llegar con Sawyer cuando escucho que Melany me grita.

-¡Ana!- volteo inmediatamente.

-¿Salías para almorzar algo? Te acompaño.

-En realidad iba a pedir algo para almorzar aquí, no tengo mucho ánimo de salir. – bueno si quisiera salir pero no puedo, órdenes del jefe del jefe de mi jefe.

-Oh! Pues te acompaño a almorzar, claro si no te importa.

-No para nada.- en realidad eso me agradaría, quiero poder conocerla.

-Perfecto ¿Qué ibas a ordenar?-

Nos acercamos a Sawyer y le pedimos unos subs de pechuga de pollo con queso parmesano, y yo pedí adicional una malteada de fresa, se me antojo muchísimo claro además de una enorme porción de yogurt congelado con fruta mixta.

Nos vamos a la sala de juntas cuando Sawyer llega con nuestro pedido.

-¿Te comerás todo eso?- me pregunta Melany sorprendida.

-Tengo demasiada hambre- le contesto con una sonrisa un poco avergonzada.

-Oh no te preocupes Ana, sé que es por el bebé.- me dice y me quedo conmocionada, ¿como supo lo del bebé?

-Hannah me lo conto- contesta a mi pregunta no formulada.- Si, era el segundo día que venía a trabajar y venia a presentarme pero no estabas y me lo conto, pero no te enojes con ella, yo la presione un poco para que hablara.- continua.

Claro, solo esta que le muevas un poquito y Hannah suelta lo que sea, espero no se lo haya dicho a nadie más, tengo que preguntárselo.

Solo le doy una breve sonrisa, no me agrada mucho que lo sepa pero que puedo hacer.

-Descuida tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.- me dice y yo agradezco eso.

-¿Sabes?, siento un poco de envidia, hace poco también yo estaba… pero…

¿Pero? Que pudo haberle pasado, espero un poco para que continúe pero se queda pensativa. ¿Le pregunto yo? ¿Quiero saber? Dijo algo que me intriga pero no quiero presionarla. Abre un poco la boca, creo que me lo contara.

-No tienes que contármelo.- le comento y le doy un sorbo a mi malteada.

-No, está bien, duele pero ayuda decírselo a alguien.- me dice tranquila y continúa. Yo escucho comiendo a la vez pero atenta.

-Bueno, en realidad paso hace dos años más o menos, trabajaba en una importante empresa, me enamore de mi jefe y sé que él me amaba también, tuvimos una relación durante un tiempo, pero un día sin más ni más, me despidió y aun no comprendo el porqué.  
>El caso es que tiempo después me entere de que estaba embarazada y regrese hacia él para contárselo, pero ni siquiera me dejo acercarme. Yo no sabía que hacer, estaba sola, asustada y sin trabajo. ¿Cómo iba a mantener a mi bebé?. Me sentía rechazada, usada y triste, muy triste.<br>Entre en una gran depresión debido a su rechazo. Perdí a mi bebé debido a eso, no tenía dinero para comer o un hogar, mi familia no vive aquí así que no puedo contar con ellos. Fue tan grande mi dolor que mi bebito se me fue, lo perdí y nunca llegue a conocerlo, gracias a ese maldito bastardo.- pronuncia la última frase con desprecio, odio incluso.

-Yo… lo siento tanto.- estoy sorprendida por lo que me acaba de contar.

-¿Y cuanto tenias de embarazo?

-No lo supe con exactitud.- desvía su mirada hacia la ventana del fondo, parece un poco ¿confundida?, no lo sé bien.

-¿Y fuiste al médico? Para que te revisara.-

-No, nunca fui al médico.- ¿Qué no fue? Entonces como supo. Es muy confuso.

-Y entonces como supiste que perdiste a tu bebe.- Aun no lo comprendo.

-Bueno Ana, una conoce su cuerpo.- me dice, pero aun hay algo que me suena tan extraño.

-¿Y que fue de ese hombre? ¿Aun lo amas?- Se queda con la mirada perdida, pensativa.

-¡Se caso!- lo dice con coraje y desprecio, en su mirada veo una rabia inmensa, no me gusta. Me estremezco. – Y claro que aun lo amo, y ¿sabes? No me importa que este casado, regrese para buscarlo, se que aun me ama, pronto le hare ver que soy yo con quien debe estar.- Vaya esto es más de lo que yo esperaba oír. Me asustan sus palabras.

-¿Regresar? Melany, no puedes pensar así, si se caso ya no te ama. Porque no continúas con tu vida y eres feliz.- y al momento que digo esto voltea rápidamente hacia mí, dándome una mirada que me hiela la sangre.

- Ana, tuve que alejarme un tiempo, estuve trabajando en las vegas. Pero decidí volver, se que aun me ama.- me dice convencida y continua.- Empecé a buscar trabajo y encontré esta vacante en el periódico. Me alegra estar aquí.- me dice ignorando mi comentario, me una sonrisa que parece tener una intención mala oculta, pero no lo sé, tal vez lo imagino.

-En fin, no quiero seguir recordando esto.- me dice regresando su atención a la comida.

-Claro.- es todo lo que puedo decir, estoy un poco aturdida con todo lo que me ha contado, fue una mala jugada lo que le hicieron, pero hay algo en sus palabras que me hace dudar.

Voltea a verme y me sonríe de nuevo, le devuelvo la sonrisa y comienzo a comer mi yogurt congelado. Todo en ella me parece muy misterioso.


	10. Capitulo 10 Creciendo cada dia más

**Capitulo 10**

-¡Ya nada me entra!- grito frustrada al intentar ponerme uno de mis jeans.

-¿Qué ocurre nena? ¿Todo bien?- me pregunta Christian al unirse a mi lado en el closet.

-¡No!- y volteo hacia él con las manos en los botones del pantalón. –Mira, ya no me cierran!- le digo al mismo tiempo que intento unir los dos extremos.

Christian se queda callado sin saber cómo responderme, está claro que en esto no tiene idea.

-Vamos nena, es solo una comida informal en casa de mis padres, seguro habrá algo aquí.- me dice señalando mi ropa. Blip claramente ha crecido, mi ropa ya simplemente no me sirve mas, no por ahora. ¿Qué podre ponerme?.

Es sábado y Grace me llamo esta mañana para invitarnos a una comida familiar, para compensar la reunión fallida.

Al fin encuentro algo decente y que me queda. Llevo unos leggins negros gruesos, una blusa blanca de manga larga y por arriba un suéter largo blanco igual, además de unas botas súper calientitas negras y el enorme abrigo que se que Christian hará que me ponga al salir. Voy al baño me arreglo un poco el cabello formando unas ligeras odas en el, un poco de rímel y estoy lista.

Salgo del baño hacia la cocina donde me espera Christian, está tomando una copa de nuestro vino favorito, como siempre se ve guapísimo, con unos jeans obscuros, camiseta blanca y un abrigo tipo saco.

Al verme me da una enorme sonrisa que me derrite al instante.

-Señora Grey, me alegra que encontrara algo que ponerse.- me dice volteándose y atrayéndome hacia el.

-Oh vamos señor Grey, no se burle. – le digo haciendo pucheros.

-No es burla nena, te ves hermosa. Siempre lo estas.- y me besa. Sus labios saben a delicioso vino, oh! Su sabor… extraño tomarlo.

-Señor Grey, sus besos saben exquisitos.- le digo al mismo tiempo que me paso la lengua entre mis labios y me lo muerdo a su vez.

-Señora Grey, me alegro que disfrutara el sabor de mis labios porque será la única y última vez que la beso después de beber vino, podría hacerle daño a blip.

-Christian! No es como si hubiera gran cantidad de alcohol en tus labios.

-Bueno nena, no me quiero arriesgar, quiero que blip esté bien.- me dice y pone sus manos en mi vientre.

-Y lo está, ahora bésame de nuevo.- le pido

Niega con la cabeza y se levanta. –Ya es tarde vamos.- me toma de la mano y salimos hacia la cochera donde Taylor nos espera.

-Hola Taylor- lo saludo. Y el solo asiente con la cabeza y nos abre la puerta de la camioneta.

Llegamos a la casa y la familia Grey ya está reunida. A lo lejos veo a Kate, eso es bueno, quiere decir que ha perdonado a Elliot, tendré que preguntarle que paso, después claro, cuando estemos a solas.

Apenas entramos y Mia corre inmediatamente hacia nosotros.-¡Ana! ¡Bebé Grey!- grita emocionada, me abraza y después toca mi vientre. –Me da mucho gusto verlos, ya los extrañaba.- me suelta y se voltea con Christian.

-Christian, no creas que me olvido de ti.- le dice y lo abraza fuertemente.

-Oh Mia, déjalos respirar.- le dice Grace dulcemente y ella solo hace un puchero y se retira.

-Christian cariño- dice y le da un abrazo

-Ana, ¿Cómo estás?¿cómo te sientes hoy?-me toma de los brazos al momento de decirlo.

-Muy bien Grace, estamos perfectos.- me froto mi vientre. –Tenemos a alguien que nos cuida muy bien.- Digo al momento que veo a Christian y con un brazo le rodeo la cintura.

El responde igual, tomándome por la cintura. –Si que lo tienen nena.- dice y me da un corto beso en los labios.

-Oh ya basta tortolos.- nos dice Kate y suelto a Christian para abrazarla.

-Mírate Ana, te ves hermosa con tu pancita.- dice y ella también toca mi vientre.

Solo le sonrió. Voltea y solo dice. –Christian.- y el responde. –Kate- es claro que aun ambos no pueden llegar a ser amigos.

-Bueno bueno, donde están mi hijo, mi nuera y mi próximo nieto.- Escucho a Carrick viniendo del fondo de la habitación a saludarnos. Nos da un breve abrazo y se retira.

-¿Dónde está Elliot?- pregunta Christian, es raro que no esté aquí.

-¿A caso escuche que mi hermanito pregunta por mi? – se escucha a Elliot decir al momento que baja las escaleras. Llega a nosotros y saluda a Christian primero con un apretón de manos y a mí me da un beso en la mejilla.

-Bueno, la comida estará lista en diez minutos.- anuncia Grace.

Todos vamos hacia la sala de estar. Veo que Christian esta charlando con Elliot y su papá y aprovecho para tener una charla con Kate.

Me siento a un lado de ella en el sofá. –Hey Kate, ¿Qué tal todo con Elliot? – ella se revuelve un poco en el sofá.

-Hasta ahora todo bien, ese día después de salir de tu casa, fuimos a mi apartamento, aclaramos las cosas, lo que piensa cada uno y acordamos siempre decirnos lo que nos gusta y lo que no sobre el otro, eso debería mantenernos sin peleas. Y la boda sigue en pie- me dice al momento que suelta una pequeña risa y yo rio igual.

-Y que tal tu Steele, que tal va el pequeño Grey,

-Cada día creciendo más.- le digo y coloco mi mano en mi vientre.

-Eso es bueno, y como va Christian con lo del bebé.-

-Muy bien, se que será un excelente padre.- Volteo hacia Christian al momento en que lo digo, en eso el voltea igual y nuestros ojos se encuentra, le sonrió.

Se acerca hacia nosotras y se sienta a un lado. -¿Todo bien nena?- me pregunta.

-Hay Christian porque no lo estaría, deja de preocuparte tanto, en este momento la estoy cuidando yo.- le contesta Kate. Christian solo pone los ojos en blanco, me da un beso en el pelo y vuelve con Elliot y Carrick.

Grace nos llama para cenar y todos acudimos al comedor. Grace se sienta a mi lado y empieza a platicar conmigo sobre blip. Pasamos la velada tranquilos, hasta que llega la hora de irnos, nos despedimos de todos y salimos hacia la camioneta donde Taylor nos espera.

-¿Cansada nena?-me pregunta Christian al besarme los nudillos.

-No mucho señor Grey, ¿tiene algo en mente?- le digo en un tono sensual, o lo más sensual que puedo.

-Yo siempre tengo algo en mente Sra. Grey, aun mas tratándose de usted.- me ruborizo y sus simples palabras ya me hacen sentir excitada.

Volteo hacia la ventana y veo que no es el camino que tomamos hacia nuestra nueva casa. Si no el que nos lleva a la Escala.

-¿Escala?- le pregunto a Christian.

-Escala.- me confirma. Estoy muy excitada, eso significa que iremos al cuarto rojo del dolor.

Llegamos al estacionamiento de la Escala, bajamos de la camioneta y subimos al elevador, Christian introduce el código de nuestra antiguo piso.

Me siento nerviosa y emocionada el pensar que podremos hacer ahí adentro.

Entramos y siento nostalgia al estar aquí, ya hace tiempo que no veníamos y es raro supongo.

Christian me toma de la mano y me dirige a nuestro cuarto de juegos.

Toma la llave y abre la puerta, todo esta como lo recuerdo, con el mismo olor, supongo que aunque ya no vivimos aquí siguen viniendo a limpiarlo.

Pero no me siento bien aquí, con blip dentro de mi, mi olfato se ha agudizado y el olor hace que me sienta mareada, eso no me gusta porque realmente quiero estar aquí, pero blip ha hablado, por así decirlo.

Christian lo nota y me toma por la cintura. –Ana, ¿estás bien?-me pregunta alarmado.

-Si, es solo que creo que a blip no le gusta estar aquí.- le contesto y él me mira confundido. –No le gusta el olor, me siento mareada aquí dentro. – miro hacia él, esperando que no esté molesto por esto.

-Vaya, pues en ese caso hay que irnos de aquí.- me dice al mismo tiempo que toma mi mano y salimos.

-¿No estás molesto?.- veo su cara pero no puedo saber de qué humor esta.

-Claro que no nena, ven, podemos improvisar en nuestra antigua habitación.

Entramos y todo esta impecable, como lo recuerdo, con la vista espectacular a Seattle.

-Empezaremos por deshacernos de esto.- me dice al momento de quitarme la ropa.

Va quitando prenda por prenda, tranquila y sensualmente, como solo Christian sabe hacerlo. Se enciende un fuego intenso dentro de mi con cada roce de su piel en la mía, estoy más que excitada, en este momento solo quiero tenerlo dentro de mí. Así que desesperada empiezo a desabrochar su camiseta.

-Tranquila nena, iremos despacio.- me dice susurrando en mi oído y empieza a morderme el lóbulo de la oreja, empieza a besar mi cuello y yo inclino la cabeza para facilitarle el acceso. Lo tomo de la cabeza y acerco sus labios a los míos, empiezo a besarlo apasionadamente y el responde.  
>Lo llevo hacia la cama y planeaba tirarlo a la cama y tener yo el control pero él se adelanta y me acuesta con cuidado.<br>Me deja ahí mientras rápidamente se quita la ropa, los calcetines y zapatos. Se acerca a mi despacio, completamente desnudo, parece un dios, sus músculos perfectamente marcados me vuelven loca de deseo. Se acuesta sobre mí con cuidado y empieza a bajar desde mi cuello hasta mis pechos con besos, quedándose chupando estos, mi piel se eriza con su contacto, mis pezones se endurecen, y empiezo a jadear de placer. Los deja y empieza a bajar lentamente, puedo sentir su erección crecer.

-Christian, lo quiero dentro, ahora.- le ordeno. El se detiene, me mira a los ojos un momento y se acerca a mis labios, besándome, y poco a poco entra dentro de mí.

-Aah- gimo

Se siente tan bien tenerlo dentro, arqueo las caderas, uniéndome a su ritmo, nos complementamos el uno al otro, esto se siente como estar en las nubes. Lo amo tanto.

De repente se detiene.-Tú arriba.- me dice y yo obedezco. –Es más fácil así nena,- claro con mi panza cada vez creciendo más esta postura es la mejor.

Me dejo llevar por un ritmo constante subiendo y bajando, teniendo yo el control. Agarra mis pechos y empieza a masajearlos con sus manos, me siento excitada, encantada, que después de un tiempo llego al orgasmo, un orgasmo intenso.

-Ana- pronuncia Christian cuando alcanza el orgasmo igual y se corre dentro de mí.

Nos quedamos acostados uno al lado del otro, tranquilizando nuestra respiración.  
>Christian se acomoda y coloca su cabeza en mi vientre y lo acaricia con sus largos dedos.<p>

Acaricio su suave cabello, cuando recuerdo que aun no me ha dicho que información le dieron Taylor y Sawyer sobre la carta, y como después del sexo es cuando más me responde decido preguntarle. Espero y se sienta comunicativo conmigo y no se enoje.


	11. Capitulo 11 16 semanas

**CAPITULO 11**

-Y que información te dio Taylor y Swayer sobre la carta- le pregunto, esperando que me lo diga.

-Nada.- me responde simplemente.

-Oh vamos Christian, dímelo.- le pido, puedo soportar lo que sea que le hayan dicho.

-No es que no quiera decírtelo nena, es lo único que se, nada. No encontraron nada.- me explica pero sin despegar su cabeza y su mano de mi vientre. – Bareny reviso cada archivo de cada uno de los empleados de GP y ninguno tiene algún antecedente sospechoso. Solo hay una nueva persona en GP, la asistente de Roach, pero yo revise su archivo y autorice su contratación, no parece peligrosa.- continúa.

-Oh si, Melany, ya la conocí. No parece sospechosa, es una buena chica.- Christian voltea a verme sorprendido de mis palabras. –Comí con ella el viernes, es por eso que lo digo.-

-Ya veo.- me responde Christian. –Aun así, la seguridad seguirá igual, no permitiré que eso se vulva a repetir. Nadie se mete con lo que más amo en esta vida. – dice firmemente.

Ya no quiero que se siga atormentando con esto, así que cambio de tema.

-El próximo lunes tenemos cita con la Dra. Green. ¿Podrás ir conmigo?- le pregunto.

-Por supuesto nena, no me perdería ni una cita, me gusta saber cómo esta mi bebé.

-Nuestro bebé Sr. Grey.- le respondo, es lindo cuando dice mi bebé, se que lo espera con ansias al igual que yo.

-Tal vez podremos saber si es niña o niño.- me dice entusiasmado.

-¿Te gustaría saberlo?

-Claro, ¿a ti no?- me pregunta confundido.

-Si, me encantaría saber, así ya podríamos elegirle un nombre.- me fascina la idea de que Christian y yo elijamos el nombre de nuestro bebe.

Es lunes por la mañana, el sol brilla radiante en esta fría mañana de noviembre, mi bebé ya tiene 16 semanas, y hoy podre verlo de nuevo. Su pequeña figurita, esta cosita que crece cada día más dentro de mí.

Vamos en camino al hospital, hacia nuestra cita, espero y todo este bien, que vaya creciendo normal y pueda dejarse ver, me entusiasma saber si será una niña o niño, aunque no tengo preferencia.

Me encantaría si fuese un niño, sería como tener una mini versión de Christian. Y con una niña, seria adorable poder ponerle lindos vestidos, además de que sería la princesa de papá.

Sea lo que sea que nos diga hoy la Doctora Green, se que lo amare intensamente, al igual que Christian, será un padre maravilloso aunque sobreprotector, pero seguro blip ya estará acostumbrado al nacer, lo escucha todo el tiempo.

-¿En qué piensas nena?- me pregunta Christian sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-En nuestro pequeño blip.- le respondo acariciando mi vientre.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupa?- me pregunta confundido

-No, yo solo pensaba en que hoy veremos a nuestro bebé en el ultrasonido, y eso me emociona mucho.

-Lo sé nena, me pasa lo mismo.- me dice dándome un tierno beso en los labios.-Te amo.- me susurra.

-Y nosotros a ti.- le respondo dulcemente.

Estamos en la sala de espera del hospital, cuando nos llaman.

-¿Sr. Y Sra. Grey?- Christian y yo nos levantamos inmediatamente.-Pueden pasar, la Doctora Green esta lista para recibirlos.- Nos dice la chica de recepción, la cual no ha dejado de ver a mi marido desde que llegamos, pero tranquila querida que es mío y le voy a dar un hijo, pienso al darle una última mirada y caminando hacia el consultorio.

-¡Ana! Sr. Grey, adelante, pasen por favor.- Nos dice amablemente al tocar su puerta.

La doctora está sentada en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, los deja a un lado al vernos.-Me alegra verlos, tomen asiento.- dice señalando dos sillas frente a su escritorio.

-Y bien, ¿Cómo te has sentido estas últimas semanas Ana?- me pegunta y Christian me observa al contestar.

-Bien Doctora Green, no ha habido más sangrado ni nada parecido, me he mantenido tranquila y he comido bien.

-Me da gusto oír eso, eso quiere decir que todo está marchando perfecto, pero porque no lo averiguamos. Pasemos a la camilla de allá.- dice señalando la cama con un monitor en un lado del otro extremo de la habitación.

Me levanto con Christian a mi lado y nos dirigimos hacia allá.

-Bien Ana, recuéstate y levántate la blusa hasta tus pechos y baja un poco tu pantalón.- me indica y yo empiezo a quitarme capa tras capa de ropa que Christian me obliga a usar, hasta que por fin llego a la ligera blusa de manga larga de color azul pálido que elegí esta mañana. Me subo a la camilla y me recuesto con cuidado y con la ayuda de Christian, me levanto la blusa y desabrocho los únicos jeans que aun me cierra.

-Perfecto, te colocare un poco de gel, está un poco frio pero nada grave.- me da escalofrió cuando me lo coloca en el vientre ya que estaba muy calientita por tanta capa de ropa.

-Perfecto, veamos cómo esta nuestro pequeño bebé.- nos dice y Christian sostiene mi mano, se que esta igual de nervioso que yo e incluso aun mas.

La Dra. Green pasea la pequeña cosa que sostiene en sus manos por todo mi vientre y Christian y yo solo observamos el monitor que esta enfrende de nosotros a un lado de la doctora Green.

Hace unos movimientos rápidos, introduce algunos datos, y al fin voltea a vernos. Mi corazón late aceleradamente.

-¿Y bien doctora? ¿Cómo esta nuestro bebé?- le pregunta Christian desesperado y nervioso al igual que yo.

-Bueno Sr. Y Sra. Grey, todo marcha perfecto con su bebé, mide aproximadamente unos 11,5 cm de largo y pesa alrededor de 99 gramos. Pueden ver que ya esta tomando la forma normal de un bebé, sus piernitas se están ahora mucho mas desarrolladas.- Nos dice señalando a blip en el monitor.

Lo único que siento es felicidad, emoción, de que ese pedacito que esta formado de un parte de el hombre que más amo en el mundo y de mi. Es tan perfecto.

-¿Y podemos saber su sexo?- pregunto con lagrimas en mis ojos y sostengo mas fuertemente la mano de Christian.

-Bueno, dejen ver si está dispuesto a cooperar con nosotros.- nos dice y se queda un momento callada. Se me hace eterno cuando al fin escucho.

-Bueno Ana, me alegra que hayas escogido ese todo de blusa, porque combinara perfecto. Felicidades Sr. Y Sra. Grey tendrán un pequeño niño.- ¡Un Niño! ¡Una pequeña versión Christian!

Estoy tan emocionada, las lagrimas comienzan a correr por mis mejillas, cuando siento que Christian se inclina hacia mí, me levanto un poco y lo beso.

-Un niño nena, tendremos un pequeño niño.- Estoy que no aguanto tanta felicidad, lo único que puedo hacer es abrazarlo. –Los amo tanto.- me dice susurrándome al oído.

_**NellyHR**_


End file.
